


The Pain of Devotion

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Immortal Loves [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons & Angels, M/M, Murder, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Torture, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James Bond endured like he had for centuries, looking for that spark of life that came to him over and over. Fallen Angels aren't any better than Demons in the scheme of things, but James has never cared about that. All he cares about is killing Angels when they cross his path, in his goal to never let them kill his love again.





	The Pain of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : 2001 Forward  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

# New Year's Day 2001

Qirin Smythe looked around the flat that he was in. It was going to be an interesting few hours while he laid and then set off his trap. He was looking forward to it a lot. He had been bored since his only real friend, Spencer, had actually bonded with little Jack, the son of his lover with a woman. Qirin knew that Spencer loved the little boy, but there was something about the whole thing that was off. Qirin said nothing because it was apparent the time that he had seen Aaron that Aaron loved Spencer without reservation. That Spencer loved him back just as much. Qirin had also seen footage of the wedding of Aaron and Haley, and while it looked like she loved Aaron, Aaron did not love her. Qirin had not got those files anywhere near legally, and he didn't tell Spencer about them. Still, Qirin watched over Spencer from a distance.

Life as Qirin knew it was going to be over. He wasn't going to have his normal little life anymore. Though really his life was never normal, to begin with. Qirin had bounced from home to home before finally catching the eye of a professor at Oxford when he had been there on a class trip when he was ten. He had been adopted outright and put into an excellent school where he was the odd one out. Still, Qirin had thrived there. He had left that school three years early for Uni. There wasn't a university that didn't want him, so he had the pick. Professor Ludwig had been his rock for many years, then Qirin had found him dead in bed on Qirin's eighteenth birthday. Qirin hadn't celebrated his birthday since then really. He marked the day, thanked the man who had been as close a father has he had and moved on.

Pulling himself from his memories, Qirin looked down at the computer in his lap. There were cameras everywhere in the places that he had set up, but none of them were tripped. The signal that they used was one of Qirin's invention. No one would be able to hack it, and no one would be able to trace it. Qirin made sure that everything was perfect. Qirin minimized the screen to look at the picture that was his background image. It was Professor Ludwig. Qirin knew that there was every single chance that Qirin was going to disappear, be a name in a headline about a crash or a sudden death in his home. He was going to be a passing note to the kids that he had gone to Uni with, to the kids from boarding school. Qirin didn't care. The only person in the world who cared about him was dead, and Qirin needed to do what was going to make him happy. To make himself feel like he was doing something with his life.

Qirin hit enter on the subroutine that was going to set off what he wanted to be set off and then he started to hack. Getting into MI6's mainframe was stupidly easy. He had been doing it for years. He had picked out the agent that he wanted to chase after him and made sure that he was the only one in town at the moment. 006 or Alec Trevelyan as most knew him was an excellent agent but a bit of a hot head. Qirin was going to manage that side and bring out the curious side of him. He had been a Double-Oh for two years, having gone into the service after the Navy. He had brought in another Navy man, James Bond but Bond had not been put up to Double-Oh status yet. He was still very new to the agency. Qirin thought that he would be the better agent, but Q couldn't wait for him to become a Double-Oh. He would enjoy the man's chaos inside of MI6 too much.

The issue with Qirin at the moment was he needed to hack like a stupid child. He needed to get caught instead of not getting caught like he had the dozens of other time he had been in the mainframe for MI6. Qirin stopped though when he found a few bits of code in the system. He found the backdoor the person had used to lay code into the system. Qirin was enamored with the person's ability to hack into MI6 and lay traps, but Qirin wasn't going to allow that to stand. He detoured for an hour as he cleaned up that person's ability to get into MI6 as well getting rid of the traps that had been set. Qirin then paused as he checked over everything in the system he had set up for the merry chase he was about to put 006 on.

Qirin made his first bumble in the system and waited to see who was going to chase him that way, no one did. Qirin frowned and made an even bigger bumble, but still, there was nothing. Qirin sighed and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. He knew that MI6 and their technical branches were still kind of in the dark ages when it came to tech, but he had not realized that it was that bad. Qirin looked at the security feeds for Q-Branch and made sure that nothing was going on that he was going to need to be careful of. He did not want an agent of any kind dying in the field because of him. There was nothing. Most were chatting amongst themselves. Qirin grimaced.

Taking control of the camera feeds, Qirin made all of the cameras in the building point up, even the ones that were supposed to be stationary. That would at least get the eye of security. The alarm went out seconds later. It still took another ten minutes for someone to start to notice that Qirin was in the system. Qirin routed that "log in" to the laptop he had left in an alley, using the guest WiFi for a coffee shop. Qirin then waited for 006 to be dispatched to chase after him. He had a few things up the screen that would help 006 find the next spot where the next computer was.

It was hours later that Qirin was sitting with his hands up, his laptop closer to the door and nothing on his person as he waited for 006 to pick the seven locks that were on Qirin's flat door. The gun in 006's hand was the first thing that Qirin saw the second was the look of shock on 006's face as he took in Qirin.

"You are not who I was expecting," 006 said.

"No, I doubt that you were," Qirin said with his new accent. He had grown up not that posh, but he found that he was taken more seriously if he sounded like he was. 006 eyed Qirin up and down before he made an up motion with his gun. 006 looked at the boxes in the room and then at Qirin again.

"What's all of this?"

"My things. What I want to keep and what I don't. As you can see, I didn't seal the boxes."

"I have an order to kill you if you resist."

"The only resisting I'll be doing is if you try and hurt me. Don't hurt me, and I won't have to resist."

006 smiled at Qirin, and the look was wicked. 006 was intrigued as Qirin hoped he would be.

"I also have orders to drop you on the doorstep of MI5."

"Well that's a bit troubling," Qirin said. He frowned because that was not what he wanted. He did not want to work for MI5. He wanted to work for MI6. There was a little crossover between the two as personnel went. The only agents that did make the swap were agents who wanted a slow life, and they went from MI6 to MI5.

"Had your eye set on MI6?" 006 asked. He used the gun to make a turning around motion and so Qirin did. His hands were drawn behind his back and then handcuffs put on them, not tight enough to hurt but just tight enough to make sure that Qirin couldn't slip his hands out. Qirin was then patted down, very thoroughly. Despite the situation that he was in, he felt his cock starting to harden as his inner thighs were roughly patted down. The back of 006's hand brushed up the line of his cock and then paused right there. Qirin closed his eyes and tried to will the erection away.

"Does the pretty little boffin have a kink?" 006 asked. The free hand that 006 had moved up Qirin's body and gripped the back of his head, pulling on his hair. Qirin couldn't help the moan that he let out.

"Yes," Qirin hissed out. He had more than one kink, and at the moment, two of them were being turned on him. Qirin liked partners that were bigger than him, not always size like taller but more substantial, could hold him down and fuck him hard while he fought. He only did that with people he trusted though, and it had been a long time since he had found someone that he trusted. He knew that he shouldn't trust 006. There was something about him that Qirin did trust though and it went more than just him being an agent for Her Majesty's Secret Service.

"Do you want me to help with your issue?" 006 asked as he brazenly palmed Qirin's cock as he pulled Qirin's head back.

"Please, Sir, yes," Qirin said. It threw his timetable out of the window but if he was going to be dropped on MI5's doorstep without a thing other than what he assumed was some entry-level job, Qirin wanted something from this encounter, and a good and impersonal fuck was it.

"Oh, I like that way you say that. Someone has taught you well. It's too bad you got rid of the couch and the tables. I would love to fuck you over one of those."

"Bedroom, the couch is in there. I can be bent over the arm, and my ass put on display at just the right height to fuck."

"Ah, a boffin that doesn't mind asking for what he wants and knows exactly what he wants. Where are your lube and condoms?"

"Kit on the box by the door."

Qirin was turned using only the hair on his head. He followed the push of that hand and walked to the bedroom door. He had to wait until 006 opened it up and shoved him inside. He stumbled right into the arm of the couch, and the force of the shove made him stumble over it. His ass was up on display, and he waited to see what 006 was going to do next. He heard the door hit the wall and risked a glance to see that the agent was gone. Qirin waited as 006 got the supplies needed.

"Do you have more clothes here? Specifically, trousers and pants?" 006 asked

"Yes." Qirin wasn't wearing a belt, he usually did, but he had gone for least threatening as possible. 006 grabbed the back of his trousers and ripped them apart, doing the same to his pants and then dragging them down his legs. A finger was wiped on his hole spreading lube on it before it was pushed inside. If Qirin were paranoid, well more than normal, he would think that the agent knew exactly who he was and what he was into. The sound of the tearing of a condom wrapper had Qirin bracing for the breach he knew was coming. Thumbs dug into the parts of his ass right at his hole and held him open, helping to guide the cock into him. Qirin pressed his head into the cushion and tried to keep in the moan at being split open. He wasn't able to though as 006 bottomed out inside of him.

006 snaked his hand under Qirin's shirt to brace it on the small of his back to hold him in place as he started to fuck him. Qirin was already so damned close to orgasm from being breached as he was. He had spent many of his years since he had turned sixteen learning about his sexuality and how it differed from most ordinary people. Hand in hand with the dreams of a Phoenix came dreams of being fuck so thoroughly while being held down that if Qirin hadn't started to dream about them before he was sexually active, he would have thought he was remembering his first tumble with an older guy at college. Nothing ever compared to his dreams, though. 006 was coming close. Qirin felt like he was being used just to get 006 off. Qirin waited for the sounds of 006's breathing to change as he slowly got to eh point where he could not hold off on his own orgasm.

"Not yet," 006 said, and he moved his hand from Qirin's back to his hair, lifting him up by it. Qirin arched his back to allow the movement, and it allowed 006 to reach around and palm Qirin's cock again, this time with no barrier on it. Qirin was almost there. Almost to orgasm when 006 slid his hand down to the base of Qirin's cock and not only squeezed there but on his balls as well. Qirin screamed his outrage as he was denied orgasm. 006 thrust a few more times before he came. 006 was pressing inward on Qirin, keeping him trapped to the couch. Qirin couldn't move between the handcuffs on his arms keeping them behind him, the hand in his hair holding his upper body up and the cock spearing him in the ass and keeping his thighs pressed to the arm of the couch. Qirin felt 006 retreating, the hand letting go of his hair and the cock pulling out of him. He heard the sounds of cleaning up, the condom being tied off, 006 setting his clothes to rights, including the holster for his gun. Qirin was too sex-addled even to try and do anything but stay where he was. Qirin was about to move when he felt fingers closing around his neck. He was hauled up and pressed face first into the wall, 006's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him harshly.

"Fuck," Qirin muttered as he felt his orgasm cresting again. There was no stopping it. He didn't try, though.

Qirin felt limp and drained as he came down from his orgasm. He was settled onto the couch gently before 006 walked away. Qirin didn't try and track him through the flat. He heard running water, and then he was being cleaned up but opening his eyes to look was too much of a strain. He would rather just stay where he was and float there. 006 dressed Qirin in new pants and trousers before helping him stand up.

"It's been too long for you," 006 said.

"Trust is hard to come by," Qirin made his mouth say.

"I'll agree with that. Listen, I'm sure that no matter what kind of shite our Q-Branch does, you'll still be able to hack our system. Get me a message, find my number, tell me where you are, and when you need, I'll get there as soon as I can and fuck you."

"You'll turn my head with your pretty words," Qirin said. He heard the slight slurring of the words.

"I'm supposed to drop you off, but before I entered the building, I cut comms. I knew there was something different about you. I think that we had better go to my flat. I have one here that's hidden, not even MI6 knows about it. I don't leave people who are in any depth of Subspace alone."

"My hero," Qirin said and he tried to made it sound ugly but he couldn't. He felt nimble hands on his wrists, undoing the cuffs. He wasn't going to fight, and 006 knew that.

"Haven't been called that in years," 006 said.

Qirin didn't know what to say to that. He allowed 006 to pick him up like a damsel and carry him out of the flat; the agent locked the door behind them so that no one could take Qirin's things. The car that was outside of the flat was posh like many that MI6 used to hide in plain sight as it were but 006 bypassed that and flagged down a cab. Qirin's words were still slurred, so it was easy to play one boyfriend taking the other home after he got shit faced. Qirin barely remembered the drive; he barely remembered being carried up to 006's flat. He did remember being fed some water and then passing out. When he woke up, 006 was wrapped around him, and Qirin thought about if he would actually do as 006 told him and called when he needed that release again. Qirin figured that he wouldn't. Salt in the wound as it were.

He didn't beg; he didn't plead. He allowed 006 to cuff him again and haul him to MI5 headquarters in the middle of the night like a child being dropped on a parent's doorstep and then he left. Qirin remembered the single kiss he had been given. 006's mouth tasted like fire and brimstone. The taste had sparked Qirin's memories of the man from his dreams, but the taste had not been precisely the same. Qirin had woke up numerous times with that taste left in his mouth. His body was aching for release, for the touch of the man. Qirin knew it was a man, there was nothing else that he could be, but all he ever saw was eyes. Ice blue eyes that glowed from within.

The man in his dreams was the reason that Qirin believed in the things that went bump in the night, Angels, Demons, all manner of creatures. Qirin studied them, especially a Demon/Angel couple that was the talk of those who believed in the supernatural. Nuriel and Denei were the ultimate love story to Qirin. He just hoped that one day, before he died, he would actually be able to meet them.

The dark web was a good place to hunt for Nuriel and Denei, but so far, there had been no sightings of them in the last five years.

Qirin looked around the room he had been thrown into while his information was run down.

"Mister Smythe," a man said as he stepped into the room with a stack of papers in his hand. He set one set down and kept the other in his hand. Qirin blinked at the papers like an owl. "Ah, your glasses."

Qirin waited for the glasses to be given over to him. He put them on and acted like they helped him see the paper. It was a hiring packet.

"Your record is spotless. There is nothing before this: no suspected hacks, nothing. So Mister Smythe, you are either made an excellent pick of what you want your first hack to be, or you are much better at what you do than what we think. So we are going to hire you. You'll be moved to approved housing so that we can watch the moves that you make. If you keep your nose clean for six months, you can be moved into our technical services branch."

"Where do I sign?" Qirin asked as he raised his hand to wait for the pen. He could read the papers quickly; it was how he got through school as he did. He had an eidetic memory and could read at least twenty thousand words in a minute. Professor Ludwig had never had his IQ tested, but Qirin figured that it was up there. He really didn't care to test it. Though it just might be part of his hiring testing. MI5 was no slouch, and they would want to know everything about him.

Qirin read the paperwork and signed it.

"Welcome to MI5."

# 2006

Hands covered in blood, James Bond stared at the Vessel in front of him. He looked at the blood runes all over the floor of his home in London. The runes would have to be redone soon. He knew that he could do it at any point, but he didn't like to. Killing a virgin and draining their blood left a distasteful feeling in his body. James loved life, he loved to live it, and he loved to revel in it. So taking the life of someone who hadn't even tasted that part of life just made James shy away from it. He would do it though to protect this house, the place that he was going to live again once he found Qi.

"Please," the Angel begged as she tried to escape again. Tried to call on her power to escape away from the bindings holding her. James wasn't even sure how she could move. Q-Branch had given him so many tools over the years, some he kept, other he destroyed, but the one that he had lodged inside of the Angel's Vessel's vagina was never supposed to be used for helping to hold a body on the table. It was a metal baseball bat that had spikes that could be retracted inside. The spikes had been inside when he'd shoved it inside of her before he deployed them the first time that she broke her bonds. She had screamed so high when the spikes had ripped open the walls of her most intimate place.

"Please what? Stop? End this? I can end your suffering. Just tell me where they are keeping his soul." James cupped the side of the Angel's face like he used to cup the side of Qi's face. Back when they were happy, back when James wasn't the monster that he was now. Well, not as much of a monster as he was. The Angel clenched her lips, and James smacked her face with the hand that had been cupping it. He watched as she jerked in her bonds and the bat inside of her stayed still, she moved. "The runes are going to make sure that you stay. Blood of a virgin and all of that."

"Please kill me."

"Oh, no. I am not going to kill you." James hopped up on the table. He was wearing one of his best suits, and the blood was never going to come out, so he counted it a loss. The table was soaked in blood from the wounds made by the bat and the cuts all over the Angel's body. She was naked, but her form did nothing for him. He lost himself in the female form, but he never craved their touch. "I'm going to make you beg for death and then watch as the light in your eyes goes out."

"You are sick."

"I am. I'm sick, twisted, demented but I wasn't like this before. I was happy once. I had my human. He was mine, his love freely given. Your father cursed him. Or one of your brothers. I never got a straight answer. He's forever lost to me. He comes back, but in the end, he dies. He only remembers who I am when I am holding his dying body. I'll never spill enough Angel blood. As long as Angels exist, I'll kill them." James grabbed the knife he'd let at the head of the angel. He drew it in a line down the Angel's throat column. It drew blood easily. Not deep enough to kill her but enough for more blood to spill from her. "You take him from me time and again, and you all call me evil, twisted, and despicable."

"I didn't do anything!" the Angel screamed, and she jerked again. James heard the ripping of flesh as she was able to actually pull off of the bat. James slid off of her and watched as the blood poured out of her sex.

"Every Angel knows and no one does anything. He's human, and he's being tortured." James tried to shut out the sounds of Qi's last death. It was like it was yesterday, and no amount of drink could remove it from his brain. He had tried. No amount of killing removed it. He had tried that as well.

"Go to Hell!" the Angel screamed, and James watched as the light from her eyes died. James watched as the body died without the soul inside. The Angel had killed herself to stop from revealing what she knew and had killed a human at the same time. Of course, he wasn't ever going to let the Angel or the human live, so really it was a blessing for the human. He frowned as he watched the blood that had coated her body dry as time passed. It had been pure luck, finding the Angel walking around London as he'd been trying to figure out precisely what he was going to do. M had called him home; he figured that he was being put up to Double-Oh status. He would need two kills, and he knew that she had a mission for him. Killing humans were never the issue. To him, they were insects, fascinating insects but insects all the same. He mostly refrained from killing the ones that upset him because it would cause too much of an issue for his day to day life inside of MI6.

The ringing of his phone drew his gaze over to it. He had a standard MI6 issued cell phone, but it was at home. It was on a relay to where no matter where he was in the world, the phone pinged him to be in a random location in London. He set it up that way for when he was gone.

"Bond," James said when he answered the phone. He looked around the room again. It was a very protected room inside of Skyfall Lodge. It had been taken care of since he had it built for Qi, but Qi had never come back to him. It had been four hundred years since James had last has him, last tasted him. James did the math and realized that it had been four hundred and forty-four years.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" M's voice was a screech on the other end. James grimaced. M was at least entertaining, her bloodthirstiness was second only to his own. She entertained him more than most. It was the only reason that he had joined Alec in MI6 from the Navy. Alec enjoyed it, and James had been tiring of Navy life.

"I had some business to wrap up before I left town, M. You know that Alec burned down our flat." Alec had taken too much of a liking to hellfire since he'd fallen from Heaven just days after James. "I was securing a new flat, without him. Something a little more sturdy for when he's back on his feet."

"Trevelyan is still in medical with the burns, Bond. I'm well aware that he burned down the flat. Get in here as soon as possible." M hung up before Bond could say anything. It was normal with her. James didn't hate her. He didn't have fond feelings for her either. M was a taskmaster who got the job done. Sometimes she sent Bond after fun people. Even if he wasn't able to kill them as James Bond, he could come back to kill the person as Leviathan.

Hours later, James looked at the second man he had killed in the name of MI6. He didn't like having to act like a wet behind the ears agent, but for now, he could continue to do it. He at least, had the job that he wanted now. He could keep it for a few years before he was retired out because of age, then he would move on to another city, another life, another everything.

* * *

It had been a long time since James had been near the Alps. He had been concentrated further away from England than Europe for a while. It was nice to travel by train somewhere. He was looking forward to it. He let the day pass with little more than him learning the people that he was going to be playing cards with.

James watched out the window as he settled into the dining car. A young man entered the dining car that James was in. James watched him. He was lithe and looked to be about the same height as James. His hair was a mess of black that seemed to have a life of its own, and the man had given up trying to do anything with it. James felt his cock stirring as he stared at him. Now was not the time. James knew that he needed to keep his head down at least a little for the next while after going off script to chase after what he knew he needed. M might be the best, but James had been doing this a very long time.

"I'm the money," a woman said as she stepped up to James's table. He realized that he had seen her boarding the train earlier.

"Every penny of it."

James had to remember that he was human as the woman tried to get the best of him. Vesper Lynd her name was. She was catching the eye of every single male in the room. Even the lanky black haired man that was sitting diagonally to James. That young man was the first done with his food. James watched as he moved carefully as he got up. James frowned at that because the only people who moved like that were those who were in a job like him or those who got beat upon by lovers. James felt himself start to bristle until the young man moved past him. The scent of him was interesting, and there was nothing but the pleasant scent of past arousal. James saw that the marks on his wrist were carefully hidden and while there was a love bite on his neck, it was just below the collar and James wouldn't have seen it except when the young man dodged the porter with food, his sweater got snagged on a seat, and it pulled down. It seemed that this young man was the third type who moved like that, those into the world of BDSM. That just made James want him more.

Pushing that thought from his mind, James focused on his dinner companion until they parted ways.

The arrival at Montenegro and the Casino Royale was something that James felt was like coming home. He had been in the city many times, even played at the Casino. James eyed the car that was waiting on him, he had been given the make, model, and color of the car in his briefing papers.

A taxi let off a string of those who were staying at the Casino as normal people would and not a group of terrorists. James was pleasantly surprised to see that one of them was the young man from the train. He was carrying what looked like a laptop bag as well as a duffel bag. James wondered if he would be able to actually get a leg over on the young man.

If James had been human, he might have felt the need to actually go after her. James had been around the block as the saying went many times, and there was something about her. Something that James didn't like. Though really he wouldn't do more than fuck her even if he didn't get the horrible feeling from her. James did not do relationships. He didn't do that with Humans. That was solely for Qi.

* * *

James watched from his hotel window as Le Chiffre and Vesper were carted off. Le Chiffre with the boys from the CIA and Vesper by the young man and his armed guards. James had not been around for that part, he had arrived at dinner with Vesper to find that she was upset and then the young man had stepped up to the table. Vesper had taken a single look at him and dismissed him.

"Interesting, no?" Mathis asked as he stepped up behind James.

"I thought for a few minutes that you were the mole, but it seems that I was mistaken." It had been a long time since someone had been able to play James like that.

"Who are they?"

"The young man is MI5, and the guards with him are MI6, on loan to MI5. I would assume. I've not actually talked to the young man. He talked to Vesper, showed her something on his computer, and then she was giving herself up willingly."

"It's lucky that Leiter bailed you out. Do you know why she wouldn't give you money?"

"I have no clue, but it's back to London for me. I take the next train out."

"Not flying?" Mathis asked.

"No. Not flying. I liked the train ride here so I'll take the train back to Paris and then get a car and drive from there. I don't feel the need to do anything really, except for getting home when I can."

James waited for Mathis to say something, to say anything but when he said nothing, James turned to see that he wasn't not in the room. James turned back around as his phone rang.

"Hello," James said.

"James, the new flat is lovely," Alec said.

"You were still supposed to be in medical." James wasn't that shocked that Alec had skipped out on medical. They could push down their corrupted Grace to heal like a Human, but they didn't like it.

"I had something I needed to take care of, and they would not let me bring a partner into medical to wind him down."

"Ah, your little boffin bunny needed you?" James was really not shocked that Alec had skipped out to fuck his boffin bunny as Alec called him.

"It's been years since he called, so I dropped everything. He's off working so I won't see him for a while. Some kind of conference. When are you coming home?"

"I'm going to be heading home today. Train and then driving."

"You need the long trip to get what exactly out of our head?"

"Just a Human who I don't need to tangle with. He's pretty but claimed."

"He's not Qi?" Alec asked.

"I don't think that he is. I really don't know. I didn't feel that pull."

"You don't always. You almost never do the first time that you see him."

James looked down at the car that the young man was getting into. James had done this time and again. He had left Qi alone when his life had varied differently from normal, and he was happy. James had watched from the sidelines. It was never good, but above everything, he wanted Qi happy. There were times though that James had to watch Qi lose everything.

Two lives ago, Qi had been happy with a wife and two kids when James found him. Then a band of thieves had invaded their house and killed his wife and kids. James had hunted them down and slaughtered them before going back to Qi and helping him through it. Qi had died of a broken heart in that life.

James watched the car driving away. It was going to be nothing to find the young man if James decided that he wanted to, he was MI5. The name would be listed in the file that would be filled out by M that James never looked at. Hell, he tried to get away with doing as little paperwork as possible. There was a reason that the Double-Oh division had its own secretary.

"Text when you get close, and I'll have Thai and scotch for you."

"Thai as in the food or Tye the young man who you like to fuck?" James asked. He could do with both at the moment.

"Both if you want."

"Have him there and have him ready to fuck."

"I'll call him now, pay him for two days. He'll be pliant and ready for your cock when you get home."

"And Alec if you burn this flat down, you are not living with me anymore. I'll put up those damned runes that will block you."

"You wound me, James. Truly you do." Alec hung up before James could call him a drama queen.

There was nothing left to do in Montenegro but leave. James wanted to do that as soon as possible. He texted Tanner that he was just going to drive the Aston Martin home to London so they could cancel the train ticket. He wanted to be balls deep in Tye as soon as possible.

# October 2012

Qirin was sitting at his desk when he got an alert. He frowned and looked to the laptop that was beeping. It was in sleep mode, but as he had built the OS on it from the ground up, it was set to alert him if certain things happened. The biggest was an attack on MI5 or even MI6. Alec had been correct that nothing that MI6 did kept him from their systems, and while he was watched still, there were ways around MI5 knowing even a tenth of the things that he did online.

The door to his office was shut, so Qirin grabbed his laptop and made sure that his personal wireless device was up and running before he woke it up. He saw as soon as he did that someone was almost into MI6's mainframe though they had a lot less finesse than Qirin would have thought someone would use to get into there. MI6 was aware of what they were doing but weren't doing enough to stop it. Qirin cracked his knuckles and got them ready for typing because he had been working on paperwork all morning. Getting up as high as he did inside of MI5 meant that he did more paperwork than anything else.

"Oh, it's you, is it?" Qirin asked. He traced the hack back to where the person was coming from and cut the signal there. Using the Internet to do things was all well and good, but without the Internet, it was hard to do a damned thing. After Qirin was sure that the first end was taken care of, he tracked back to MI6 to see what the new code did. He found that it was trying to blow up MI6, which wasn't something that Qirin could allow to happen. He took offline the parts that the hack was trying to blow up and rendered the whole system inert. It would be noticed by someone, but it would at least stop anything more from happening.

It had been months since Qirin had looked into MI6. Nothing big had happened there at all, so Q hadn't done a thing. Though the whole debacle about the hard drive with the list of NATO operatives on it was stupid as hell but MI6 couldn't be blamed for that as MI6 had been sent after it to collect it at the same time that someone else had been as well. Qirin had been hunting whoever took it.

"Who are you?" Qirin asked. He recognized the person was the same that had laid the traps before inside of the MI6 mainframe.

Qirin heard the noise outside of his office, but he ignored it. He tried to fully track hack the person but they shut down their network, and it was impossible to trace after Qirin had made sure that they were not able to hack into MI6. Qirin's office door opened and one of the other techs stuck their head in.

"There's been a bomb call in MI6. We are supposed to evacuate, just to be safe."

"Of course." Qirin shut his laptop and stuffed it into the bag and then did the same with his work one. He grabbed the travel mug that he had made tea in for the trip home and started to follow everyone out of the office. It would be a long while until anyone was allowed back in so Qirin set himself up at a bench near the building, where a few others were, and he got to work again on the hack into MI6.

Qirin got lost in trying to break down the hack that he didn't notice when someone started to stand above him. He only felt it when he started to get cold, losing what little light there was. Qirin turned to see that it was Alec, but that Alec was not alone. He swallowed and shut his laptop. Alec had not sought him out and only was there when Qirin needed to get out of his head. Qirin shoved his laptop into his bag, and when Alec held out his hand, he gave it over. Alec slung it carefully over his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Qirin asked. He looked at his co-workers. Everyone was outside still and loitering around as most had not brought out anything that they needed to get home and such.

"Do you remember the merry chase you had me go on? My boss got your calling card the next day. You said on it that same day someone was going to come along that would force her to look you up again."

"Finally, did, did she?"

"Well, your new underling by the name of R, tracked you here. She found evidence where you have never left our system and have in fact saved a few lives today...from your laptop here. So I'm to collect you."

"And that's it?" Qirin asked.

"It's that or prison for hacking MI6. It's your choice, Mister Smythe."

"My choice was always MI6. My things aren't packed up like they were the last time."

"That's okay. There is a team at your flat now packing up everything and moving it to your new flat."

"Even my bedroom?"

"Your inclinations are not hidden to MI6, Qirin. So yes, your bedroom. This here is Agent Moneypenny," Alec said as he stepped back and pointed to a dark-skinned woman beside him. "Eve Moneypenny, this is Qirin Smythe, and until he's back at MI6 and with M, he's your charge. Don't kill him like you did the last."

"Yes, Agent Trevelyan," Moneypenny said. She looked Qirin up and down before speaking again. "Let's go."

Qirin looked where Moneypenny was pointing and saw that a car was there. He looked at Alec, but Alec was not there. He was gone with his laptop bag. Qirin didn't like that. He really didn't like that at all. He never let his personal laptop out of his eyesight.

"You may want to call 006 and tell him that if anyone cracks my laptop, it will explode, and no, I am not joking."

"We know. It's just going to MI6 and waiting for you there. I am taking you by your new flat for a few moments. Agent Trevelyan got you a gift. M is not happy that it seems you and he have stayed close, and she didn't know about it." for

"A gift?" Qirin asked.

"Come."

Qirin looked at the people around him. He didn't really know any of them. The intelligent ones hated him because he was better at the job. The ones who were slackers hated him because he did too much work and made them look bad. The rest were idiots, and he didn't care to know them at all. Qirin looked at his direct boss though, and did he looked pissed. Qirin knew that he was good at what he did, and he did it without a care about anything except for the operation. Qirin was the best employee that he was going to be losing, and Qirin didn't care.

The driver to the car that Qirin was escorted to didn't even look at him. Moneypenny slid into the seat next to him and then told the driver to go.

"So how many times have you hacked MI6?"

"Three hundred and thirty-seven."

"And you...allowed yourself to get caught?"

"At one point yes, I did it as a job interview. Then I was shuttled off to MI5 instead."

"What did you do today?"

"Stopped someone from blowing up the MI6 building. So I guess M finally decided that maybe she needed me."

Qirin watched as London passed them by as they drove to a flat that was close enough to walk to MI6. Moneypenny got out of the car first, and Qirin followed behind her. They walked up the stairs to the top floor. Qirin got a look of the flat. It was huge. There was a sitting room that he could see from where he was looking in. It was all glass walls and was kind of really nice. He could enjoy doing some work on his laptop in there when the sun was actually out. He could so see curtains that could be pulled across the whole area. The rest of the flat was open except for what he assumed was the bedroom and the bathroom.

There was not a lot of anything inside of the flat as far as furniture and the little he had in his flat would not fill it up. Qirin walked to the first door inside and found that it was a smaller room with a bathroom already in it. He really hoped that wasn't the bedroom. The bathroom led out into the main room, so he went to the next room, it was a much bigger bedroom with what looked like a walk in closet that butted against the sitting room and a bathroom that shared a wall with the other bathroom.

"Ma'am," a voice called out, and just seconds later, Qirin heard the meows of two different cats. He left the master bedroom and walked out to see two cat carriers on the floor and the door leading out being pulled shut.

"Agent Trevelyan found these two in a shelter. He had them chipped and given a clean bill of health a week ago, but when asked what he was doing with them, he wouldn't answer. He is not really a cat person."

Qirin dropped down in front of the cages and opened the first. A black ball of fur shot out of the cage and right into Qirin's lap. Despite the fear of being caged, the very large kitten started to purr. Qirin petted her with one hand and opened the next one. A white ball of fluff came out of it.

"Two purebred Maine Coon cats. He left the names up to you, and the paperwork for registering them and their vet visit and such are at the office. There is also an account for you at the local pet shop to get things for them. He said there was no limit, but then Double-Ohs don't exactly have bank accounts that could be drained by cats."

"I don't think you understand exactly how much I like to pamper my cats. When will I have time to go shopping?"

"The shop is entirely online. You'll shop at work, and a low-level agent will go and pick it up for you and put them in the second room. You'll return here tonight. Agents will get your flat set up exactly like you had yours that way you won't have to to do a lot except for sleep tonight."

"And Ozma and Mombi?"

"An agent is going to stay here with them, and we have food and water. You'll pick out the dishes later."

Qirin focused on the two cats in his lap. They were both very loving, which Qirin was grateful for. He gave them love, getting them used to his scent and the sounds of him by talking to them. It was not ideal to leave them, but it wasn't like he could spend the day with them. Qirin had lost his last cats years before and had never found any others that he wanted.

"It's time to go," Moneypenny said after Qirin had spent an hour bonding with his cats.

"Okay." Qirin stood up and walked to the room he was going to make the guest room that had a nice cat tree for Mombi and Ozma. It would be where they could lay in the warmth. Qirin's head was swimming with what he wanted to do for the whole flat. There was a different part of his mind that was thinking about what he needed to start to do to help get MI6 secure.

Qirin looked up at the building as they pulled up. He was quite happy with everything at the moment. He just really hoped that he liked his new job.

"Ready to meet your underlings?"

Qirin stopped for a second on his staring at the building. "Underlings?"

"Did you not hear what Agent Trevelyan said."

"Yes, something about someone named R."

"Yes, the only person besides M that is above R is Q, the Quartermaster. Which is who you are."

"I'm the Quartermaster?" Qirin asked.

"Yes."

* * *

London looked the same, James thought as he got off the train. He rotated his shoulder and smiled at the camera that was probably recording his face, but then MI6 didn't watch their own cameras that much, especially not for someone that was supposed to be dead. James shouldered his bag and followed the flow of people off of the trains out to where cabs were waiting to take everywhere where they needed to go.

James waited his turn for a cab to come up. He had changed in a good deal of money he made while in hiding for three months. James handed over the cash and sat back in the cab. There was enough of a tip to take him where he needed to go. The neighborhood was quiet but given the time of night that it was, James was not shocked.

"Thank you," James said as he got out and dropped another tenner into the seat in front. It was a large tip, but James didn't care. He looked at the house in front of him. He knew that M had moved into the house when her husband had been sick to give him more comfort and fewer people to be around. M had never moved back into the flat they had lived in for many years.

James was walking around to the back when someone stepped in front of him.

"Welcome home, James," Alec said with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I'm here to bring you in from the cold. Q found you a week ago, and we were almost ready to move on you when you started for home. He followed you back, and I was tasked with bringing you in, but I chose to do it here instead of at the airport. Q didn't like that, but when I said that airport might mean bullets, he calmed down."

"Q, upset? I think we are talking about two very different people. Q can't have changed that much in the months I've been gone."

"Boothroyd retired two days after your faked death. It seemed that M was keeping that under wraps. R stepped up to his spot, but the person who had been hired to fill that hole had not passed a stringent background check. M went with that young man who hacked MI6 as a job interview. I went and picked him up the day that he found you. I won the right to come and get you."

"What's his name?"

"That's classified, and right now he scares me more than you do. Still, have the flat though. M tried to kick me out since only your name is on it, but I made sure that the team that came to clean the place out didn't get in. So are you going to come easy, or do I have to do something drastic?"

"I'll come in when I am damned good and ready."

"Damned is right. So we are going to get a drink?" Alec grinned at him.

"Sure," James said.

Alec walked to the backyard gate, and James followed him toward there. They walked through the backyard of M's house and then through the one right behind as well. There was a very evident Q-Branch modified car. James opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat.

James knew exactly where they were going, an old watering hole that they had been going to for years, James thought about exactly how many years. Two hundred and eighty-seven years. He missed the days when he could be a Fallen Angel in public. He missed the days of Humans not being scared of him, of Demons, of Angels unless they actually did something to them.

"Here," Alec said as he handed over a phone. It was one of the latest and most up to date phones out there. "I've already had your number ported over and contacts and everything. That nice little tech we have embedded in MI6 did it all."

"She survived the whole witch hunt when this new Q came in?" James wondered about the wunderkind. James hadn't even seen the file on him. Alec had actually kept his mouth shut on it all, which wasn't that strange as they both knew the value of secrets kept, even from each other.

"Yes. Barely though. Denei called. He said somethings are hovering around that he doesn't like and warned us about being careful."

"I'll be as careful as I need to be." James didn't like being careful, but he would. He sighed as he laid his head back against the headrest of the car. MI6 was probably tracking them with it, but they wouldn't send anyone out to actually go after them until they were needed.

The bar was just as seedy as it always was, and James was glad that at least that hadn't changed.

"So exactly how did the bomb threat leak out?"

"M is blaming MI5 for that. Someone got too excited talking to a spouse or someone. Pillowtalk is a killer. Though we are good at pillow talk. Well, getting people to get to the point of pillow talk."

"Yes we are," James said.

"Still, I can see the cogs turning." Alec got up from the booth they were in and went to get them more drinks. James watched the people in the bar. Well, people was a generous term. There could be some Humans in the bunch, Humans who knew about Angels and Demons and all manner of creatures in between. A nubile young woman walked toward him, and James just waved her away. He was feeling like he could do a lot of damage, and while her body could take it, it might die by it could take it, he didn't feel like dealing with it. The flight home had been a constant dream of Qi, the last one that he had seen.

"Ta," James said, holding up the beer that Alec had just set down.

Alec just inclined his head in thanks. "So why did you come home? Q tracked the TV in that bungalow of a bar you were in, and the time the news of the attempted attack aired, you were already gone and one your way home."

"I don't think that I like this new Q," James said.

"Don't make me start to call you names," Alec said, and he glared at James.

"Fine. I started to have nightmares about Qi dying. Why did I ever think that MI6 would help me find Qi? He's here. I know that he is. He's in London somewhere, and I need to find him."

"Well, M wants you on this mission. It has to do with the stolen hard drive."

"Maybe after the mission she'll let me have a while off. I rarely take time off mandated by psych. No one does."

James scowled as the TV in the corner shut off. It had been showing something that at least looked a little interesting. Then all of the TVs in the room shut off. The other patrons cried out in anger. The small light in the corner that glowed blue when one and red when off blinked six times and then seven. It bounced between those two with little rest between.

"I think that our new Quartermaster is calling us home."

"He's not quite got the new shop set up. He is going to ground. He's in the tunnels."

"Great. A boat ride."

"Ah, no. First, you'll be seeing M."

* * *

Qirin watched through the cameras as Bond and Alec made their way to the MI6. He emailed M to tell her that they were both on their way to her. Qirin needed to get set up for the drop for the needed files for Bond. Qirin was not going to meet the agent inside of the tunnels or anywhere within MI6. Qirin might have access to all of Bond's file, including the things that M didn't know he had access to but he still didn't fully trust the agent. Qirin knew that there was something off about Alec as well, but Alec didn't give off the near scariness that Bond did.

Bond was scary in person. The thought of him terrified Qirin on a regular basis. Bond had turned harder over his years being inside of MI6, he was nothing like Qirin thought he would be.

"So how excited are you to meet the best agent that MI6 has?" R asked.

"Ecstatic," Qirin deadpanned.

"One would think that you didn't like him."

"He's an arrogant ass who can't hide an erection to save his life," Qirin said. The proclivity for Bond to bed everything that looked his way made Qirin mad because half of the time it messed up his operation.

"You've met him?" R asked.

"No. I tangentially worked a mission with him."

"Which one?"

"Casino, Royale. I was there keeping track of Lynd as it was suspected that she was going to turn treason before she left, but it wasn't until she was contacted with more information while there that I was able to track who was doing it."

"And you are allowed to tell us this?"

"The mission was never that top secret within MI5. I was sure that she was the only mole that we had. I was very sure of that."

"We tried for years to get Boothroyd to update stuff, but it was hard. We tried but this last attack, I think that it shook him a little. Though he was already set to retire."

Qirin tuned her out, looking at the computer in front of him instead as he worked on what he needed. MI6 was going to become a fortress, but the first thing that he needed to do was to finish the operating system that he had been creating for MI6 use. Then it was a matter of cold installing it on every single computer after a wipe of everything on them. All of the forms that all staff used were going to have to be formatted over, but there would be computers that were running that software that Qirin personally oversaw the set up of those to make sure that none of them had software on them. The mission files and all would be done in batches. Qirin was going to get it all setup, but it would take time, but first, there was a hard drive to find and a terrorist to stop.

* * *

Qirin smiled as he stepped up behind the agent. Bond knew that he was there, but he was acting like he didn't. Qirin's sense that he had since he was a child was telling him to run. To run away and never come back. Qirin pushed that away because he had a job to do, and he needed to actually do it. He could not run scared from one of his Double-Ohs.

"You," Bond said as he turned around before Qirin could sit down.

"Me," Qirin said with a grin. He had one work friend who said that he liked to bait things that bit. Alec did like to bite, but that wasn't anything that Qirin didn't like. Qirin knew that Alec had said nothing about who he was, at least on the side of his name. Qirin wondered before this meeting if Bond would remember him. It seems that he had his answer. Qirin was shocked by his eyes, though. A blue that almost seemed to glow even though it was bright in there.

"What are you doing here?" Bond asked.

"007, I am your new Quartermaster." Qirin handed over the case that was in his hand as he sat down.

Bond opened it up, and Qirin could feel the shock at finding so little.

"Not exactly Christmas is it?"

"Well, no. It's closer to Halloween, but then I know you are not talking about the actual holiday. This is all that you need to do what you need to do. Walther PPK Short and a radio." Qirin pulled his papers and ticket to Shanghai out of his coat and laid them on top of the gun. "And that's all of the rest that you need. You miss the flight, Bond and you'll have to find your own way there. You would probably get there long after Patrice, though."

"Boothroyd used to go for exploding pens."

"Well, as this is stealth, I don't think that drawing a scene is needed." Qirin stood up and looked down at Bond. "It's a brand new world, and it's time that MI6 caught up. Sometimes old things just need a new shine for them to be good as new, and sometimes they need to go to the scrap heap."

Bond's eyes darted to the ship in the painting in front of him before looking back at Qirin. Qirin kept his face calm and serene as he took in the look that Bond was giving him before his eyes flashed. Qirin barely held himself together as he turned to leave. He felt his pulse start to race. Instead of going back to MI6, it was long after his shift, and he needed to get some sleep in, he went back to his flat. He wanted to be ready for anything when it was time for Bond to arrive in Shanghai.

Qirin didn't let his mind wander to what was consuming it because if he did, he might turn around and jump into Bond's lap. Those eyes. It was those damned eyes that he had been seeing for years, glowing ice blue, and all. Bond wasn't Human. Qirin had met a few over the years that he knew were not Human but nothing that he had ever felt, felt like Bond except for Alec. Whatever Alec was, he was just like Bond.

Stopping at the shop across from his flat, Q waited while they cooked a quick dinner of noodles with veg in it for him. He liked it on the nights that his mind was racing. There was a small container on top, and Qirin smiled at the lady who handed over the food. It was a bit of chicken and veg for the cats as well. Nothing in it that would harm them but a nice treat for them on occasion. Qirin had only found out about it the day before after he had picked up food to take into work with him. Qirin tried to keep his mind off of Alec until he was inside.

With the door shut and locked behind him, Mombi and Ozma both twining around his feet, Qirin let himself breathe fully for the first time since he had seen Bond's eyes. It all made sense, and yet it made no sense. Bond and Alec were the same, but how the hell had they both made it into MI6 without anyone realizing that they were not Human? Unless they were Demons. Or Angels. Qirin tried to figure out who they were as far as both of those went. He settled the food down on the counter before going and grabbing his personal computer before setting it down near the food. He grabbed the two food dishes that he used for wet food and split the food for the cats between it before settling that down on the other end of the island. He didn't like to eat alone, even though he had eaten alone for most of his life and at least with the cats eating with him, he didn't feel so alone.

"Who are you?" Qirin asked as he tapped into the dark web to try and figure out a Demon, or an Angel with ice blue eyes. He found nothing about a Demon like that.

Hours and hours were spent looking for a Demon with ice blue eyes. It wasn't until he was nearly ready to shut it down that he found mention of Leviathan. A Fallen Angel who was nicknamed Levi but had a lot of other names. He settled in reading about him and found that he was close to Denei in a lot of ways, but less was known about him.

Qirin could not figure out why two Fallen Angels were working for MI6, and the dark web had no answers. Qirin would just have to get through everything with the hard drive, and then he would dig deeper. There had to be something inside of the MI6 files, something that was hidden from him or just code worded so that no one else would understand it.

* * *

James laughed at Silva through the glass. He had been upstairs with Q up until the moment that the computer he had plugged in tried to do something. Silva was pacing, but the glass was just a one way that allowed him to look at the man trapped, but the man wasn't able to see him.

Silva was counting time. Any agent worth their salt could do it, correctly count seconds to know how much time had gone by since they had woke up. Every time that he hit a five-minute mark, Silva got upset. He kept looking at the doors. The door of his cage and the door of the room.

"Q," James said.

"Yes," Q said back quickly.

"This cage you have Silva in. In the tunnels. Can he be released from there but leave the main doors shut and then dose him with something to knock him out again?"

"Yes," Q said, and he sounded like he didn't understand.

"He's waiting on something. He's pacing like a caged animal, and he wasn't before."

"Ah, I see. Well, I got rid of the code in MI6's mainframe years ago that he had laid. It would have released all doors in these tunnels. It's ingenious, really. All of MI6 would have come down here after the explosion, and then he would have been brought down, and then I assume he thinks that I would have plugged the computer into the system and it would have completed the connection that would have allowed the code to run. Now instead I'm hacking back into his computer and finding all of the people that he works with and getting all the info that M needs to send agents after them. I have the hard drive, he hid it inside of this computer. So I don't have to worry about that. I also shut down the posts that he had set to go up on YouTube. That bit was hard to find. He had them scheduled to go up so no matter what, no matter what M did, or you, the agents were going to be exposed. I'm trawling the Internet for any bit of his code to make sure that he doesn't have anything set up anywhere to go off."

"So the cage?"

"Oh, yes. I'm getting the gas set up now. One of my minions is changing out the tank. It's not been used, I'd rather have him knocked out than dead."

"Knocked out is better. Just give me a warning and cut the camera for ten seconds." James wondered at the efficiency of the Quartermaster. It was very strange for someone his age and this new to the job. Q didn't protest the camera though.

"Bond." M's voice over the comms startled James a little bit, but no one was around.

"Yes, Ma'am," James said.

"Tanner has filled me in on what's going on down there. I want you to stay. I'm sending down the interrogator."

"Hold off on that. I'm going to try something with him. I want to see what he does." James opened the door and stepped inside. "As soon as you are ready, Q. I'm inside and lock the door."

"In ten seconds, Bond."

"Bond?" M asked.

"I'll explain after." James hoped that M didn't keep talking. James was looking at Silva. At the exact ten second mark, the door opened on Silva's cage, and Silva grinned at James before he stepped out. James grinned back. James heard the cameras cut out, and James let loose on the being inside of him. He let his mouth elongate into an unnatural form and his eyes to glow blue. Silva stopped and stared at him.

"I'm going through that door."

"Be my guest," James said as he stepped aside and let Silva go to the door. James pulled his face back to normal just a second before the camera turned back on. He watched as Silva jerked on the door and then growled. "Never bet against the Quartermaster."

The gas started to leak out of the pipes and Silva tried to break through the door. James just let it happen. That was where the gas was most concentrated. James inhaled the gas and then exhaled it all over Silva's face. Silva dropped like a lead balloon. James waited for the sound of the locks opening on the door before he laid his hand on it and shoved. The interrogator was there along with three guards. James nodded at them.

"The room will take about ten minutes to fully clear, but he'll be out for a while after."

"How are you still up?" one of the guards asked, eyeing the room, the body on the ground.

"The former Quartermaster made a knockout gas that was unable to be used against us. We are all immune to it. It's the only thing in the tunnels. Well, the Double-Ohs are immune to it. Good day." James checked the buttons on his suit jacket before he stepped out into the hall that led to the cages. He wanted to make his way to the new Q-Branch, but he would settle for going to M. She wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

It wasn't until late the next day that James was able to get away to go into Q-Branch. He stared at the back of Q, who was standing at the same table he had been the day before when going over the computer. He watched as Q worked before he stepped up behind Q after fifteen minutes. There was only the late shift which just monitored agents in the field unless an operation was active. Most of the agents would not be in place until later the next day with the hunt they had for the targets. James heard the doors behind him open, but he felt that it was Alec who was tasked with keeping Q safe. James had not been given a mission yet. He wouldn't until the worst of the offenders from the computer was found and James was okay with that.

"James, want some dinner?" Alec asked as he leaned against the table beside Q.

"Oh, hello, 007. Welcome. I'll be ready in a few. Just setting a search on the computer that will send to my tablet when it finds something." Q looked back James and gave him a smile.

Alec looked at James with a look that was asking him to go out with them. James knew that Alec had the duty of taking the Quartermaster into and out of work each day. At least until the threat was gone or he was needed to go out. James didn't envy him that. James watched as Alec got even closer to Q. He watched as Alec got too close. James snorted as he figured out exactly who Q was to Alec. James had called him Boffin Bunny for years, but he hadn't thought that the Boffin was really that much of a boffin. James was happy for Alec, his lover inside of MI6, being able to protect him.

James watched Q has he finished up, and it wasn't until his arm moved that James saw it. The mark on his skin that was only visible to James. It had taken a few lives for James to realize that. That he was reborn every time with the mark and that mark was there just to tell James that he was his but only for him. It was never in the same spot. It was never near the same spot. Usually, James knew him other ways before seeing the mark. To see him here and now, to know that Q was his Qi, his Qi, and to know that Q was Alec's hurt.

It was hell because James could figure out no single reason in the world why he would not want to go out to eat with Alec after being gone for so long. James watched as Alec was kind to Q in a way that James didn't see him be with others, but it was really when he saw the marks on Q's back at one point that it really hit James. Q was leaning over to pick up his napkin off of his lap where he had been wiping his greasy fingers on it. His shirt rode up, and there were faint scars, small and there from nails on skin. James knew the marks well. He knew them very, very well. His Qi, his darling Qi had never accepted that in the years they had been together. James could get rough yes but not rough like that. This Qi was very different than all the others, he was like Nuriel, and that made Jame angry. That in this life, Qi would be everything for him, but he was not James's.

James had no soul, he had no heart, not in the way that humans thought, but James had enough devotion to Qi to not force him into anything that he didn't want. And he wouldn't force Qi to leave something that he wanted, and right now he wanted Alec, not James.

# January 2013

It was a new year, and MI6 was functioning as well as it could with a group of adults who were acting like children. Qirin leaned his head back against the wall behind his chair. He had pushed his chair away from the desk as he answered another email about his operating system. He wanted to take the whole of MI6 and send them to timeout. There were two sections that said nothing about it, and that was Q-Branch, and that was because all of them loved the system, even the most devout followers of the main systems that were available liked how easy Qirin's system was, once one actually tried to learn it. The other was M's level of staff.

Qirin wanted to take accounting, personnel, and medical and drop them in a volcano. Pushing back, Qirin clicked reply on the email and directed the head of accounting, again to the printed out help guide that every single person inside of MI6 had been given when the system had been installed on the machines that they used. There was a waypoint computer inside of Q-Branch that had allowed the dual systems to run at the same time and not mess things up. However, after the full aspects of what the man who had taken the name of Silva had nearly reeked on the system, the people above M had approved for unlimited overtime and the hiring of more techs and in two months, a near record for a system the size that MI6 was, Qirin's operating system was up and running. Qirin went as far as telling the head of accounting what page and paragraph the information was. The guide was kind of idiot proof, he had run it through one of the oldest people in the building who didn't use computers to do much of their job at all, and they had been able to figure it out. Qirin made another tally on the list with name included of who was bugging him about the system.

"Trouble?" Bond asked from behind Qirin.

Qirin turned his head to look at the Double-Oh, who was back from another short but intense mission in Malaysia. Bond looked tanned, but then he had met his contact for a few days on a beach and spent the whole day there watching her before he assassinated her. The job had gone off without a hitch. The drug that Qirin had sent with him left no trace, and she drowned. The water washed away all trace of Bond on her body, but Qirin was still keeping a watch on the case as the locals tried to rule out anything.

"You were lucky that you didn't get injured when you went after the jellyfish."

"No, I was not lucky. I am good at my job. That includes knowing about the wildlife that I can encounter."

Qirin knew that he was lying about that. He wondered how the Fallen Angel had been able to lie for so long, and no one caught him at it. MI6 was full of spies, and at least two people were lying about what they were while working there. Still, Qirin watched as Bond stepped into his office and dropped something on the desk. It was a brown paper bag that held no logo, and it wasn't until it had sat there a few seconds that the smell hit him. It was a proper fish and chips from his favourite place. Qirin looked at Bond and tried to figure the man out. He had been like this since the mission that had ended with Silva in prison for life and MI6 going on its life. Bond usually brought food to Qirin at least once a day. Early morning if he had stayed all night. Lunch if he was working a normal shift, and lunch and dinner if he worked a long one.

There was not a single person that didn't agree that it was strange. Bond never made any of the moves that he did on other staff that showed his flirting though. He never touched Qirin, and the only flirting that he did was over the comms. Though that was the tendencies of all of the Double-Ohs when Qirin worked parts of their missions, it was like they had to flirt with him. R was glad because it used to be her. No one ever tried to flirt with the old Q.

The name Q was a little off-putting as well. Well, at least when Bond was the one saying it. There was something in that tone. There was meaning in all that Bond did, but Qirin had not figured out that meaning yet. Qirin wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the meaning was.

Qirin had stopped things with Alec not long into Qirin becoming Quartermaster. That need was not there. Alec had not seemed too put out by it, and he had moved on easily. It wasn't that Qirin didn't have that need, it was there, and just when Qirin was about to go back on what he told Alec, he would dream. He would dream of those eyes that had haunted him, giving him pleasure and pain and making his mind float away before giving him completion. Qirin woke in the morning without that need there. He felt pleasant like he had gone to one of the clubs he had tried a few times when he had been younger.

The fact that it was Bond's eyes only make Qirin feel a little wrong. He knew that Bond and Alec were close friends. While they tried to show that they were just working friends, Qirin had seen them that night they had all three gone out to eat and saw that they were more than that. There was the proof that Qirin needed that they were both Fallen Angels. They were too comfortable with each other, given their profession not to have more of a wariness of moving around each other. It was more than friends and less than lovers.

"So, what is this a bribe for?" Qirin asked as he ripped into the bag. He spread the newspaper out so that his paperwork was safe from drip and saw that Bond had already made sure that the bottom was double protected with wax paper. He took the bottle of vinegar from the bottom drawer of his desk ad coated the fish, letting a little get on his chips. He watched as Bond watched him as he ate the first few bites. Qirin liked the food. He was a little bit of a hedonist. He enjoyed the things that made him happy. He made time for them when he could, but a lot of the time he wasn't able to. Bond had figured out that food was one and so far Qirin had not been given a meal more than once.

"That is not a bribe for anything. That is just asking for you to look the other way when I disappear in a little bit. I know that the tracking I disabled to always ping me in a random place around London has been fixed to where you know where I am at all points in time."

Qirin eyed Bond. He was the one that monitored the information and made notes when needed, but after he would view the records of the location pings of his agents inside of England's shores, he erased it. He didn't need anyone getting a hold of it and using it against MI6 or her people. The file that the information was stored on was one that would erase unless the seven layers of security were disabled in the correct rotating order that only he knew. He had put his staff on hacking it with the erasure security turned off. None of them had been able to access it.

"Oh, that's going to take more than an order of fish and chips," Qirin said, pointing at Bond with a chip in his hand, using it as a wand of sorts. Bond just grinned and moved out of Qirin's line of sight. Qirin felt his breath on his neck before he felt the hands come down on either side of him on the desktop. Qirin stopped breathing, making no movement at all besides turning his head to look at Bond through the side of his eyes.

"What about if I take you out to dinner? I can take you to a place that will have your cock hard before you leave, and you'll just beg for more food." Bond's voice was like sex in Qirin's ear. Qirin shuddered, but he shoved his chip in his mouth and chewed to make sure that he didn't open his mouth and something stupid. He didn't need to do anything like that. Not with him still being very new to all of this.

"I think that food like that is something everyone should try, Bond. So I'll accept as long as you understand that this is not ending in sex."

"I would never suggest that to you, Quartermaster. I just want to make sure that you have some fat on your bones. I think that if I hit you right now, I'd cut myself on your bones."

"I eat enough. I have shakes that I drink on the long days, while they are not filling, they give me what I need to survive. I make up for at meals where I am home by eating some very nice things. I have learned how to cook and cook well."

"You've not had my cooking." Bond's mouth was closer to Qirin's ear, but he didn't get close enough to where skin touched skin. Instead, it was just hot breath on the skin. Qirin heard the knock on his door, and he was happy. Bond was across the room, sitting in the chair with his legs crossed and the picture of insolence. Moneypenny opened the door before Qirin could call her in.

"Q," Moneypenny said. Her eyes darted to Bond, and Qirin read a lot in that look. Moneypenny was worried that Qirin would fall for the wiles of another Double-Oh after in her eyes finally ridding himself of the other. Moneypenny didn't look at the sex only relationship that Qirin had with Alec as something good even if Moneypenny knew that Alec cared for him as for as a friend above that of a someone he had sex with.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until I asked you to come into my office?" Qirin quirked an eyebrow at Moneypenny; she looked at least a little chagrined, so Qirin let the look drop.

"Sorry, we got a priority message from 001, and it's in a code that we can't crack. I took it to M, and he wanted me to see if Bond recognised it." Moneypenny handed over a sheet of paper to Bond.

"I need the quickest military flight to where 001 is as soon as possible," Bond said as he stood up, buttoning his coat as he did, the paper clenched in one hand. He picked up a pen and wrote down something on the bottom of the paper. "He's calling for backup and is afraid that his end of the connection is not secure. Q, I don't need a kit, I won't be able to get anything through to where he is. I just need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"I'll get you a flight out."

Bond left the paper and walked out of the room. "Give that to Alec," he called over his shoulder when he was a few steps out of the room.

Qirin grabbed the appear before Moneypenny could grab it.

"You had better tell Tanner and M that Bond is leaving," Qirin said.

Moneypenny turned on her heel and quickly left. Qirin looked down at the paper, and he frowned when he knew the language even though it was no language that he knew. Qirin had never seen it before, but as he read the words, he knew them. It freaked him out a little. Especially since Bond's writing back was in the same writing.

001's message was that the was trapped and needed someone to help kill some Angels. Bond's message was that he was heading out to take some revenge for Qi. Qirin had no clue who Qi was and why Alec would care. Qirin wondered how many of the Double-Oh's were Fallen Angels, or even Demons of some kind. He didn't think that he wanted to know the answer to that. Qirin slipped the paper into his bag to give to Alec when he returned in seven hours from his mission. With two Double-Oh's on one mission, Qirin was going to stay to make sure that they needed nothing else.

The fish and chips were finished quickly before Qirin went out to get more tea going in his pot. He had created a lovely system that boiled the water and ran it through the leaves before stopping the flow of water so that the pot of tea was never over brewed and stayed the perfect taste the whole time that it took Qirin to drink it.

"Tea?" R asked as she held up a fresh cup from the teapot.

Qirin nodded his head and took the cup. He took a sip. It was made perfectly for him; he didn't expect any less as R always did perfectly.

"Bond's on his way to join 001 on his mission. So we will need to keep an eye." Qirin knew that it wouldn't shock her, the relaying of the message from him.

"He stopped and got a comm unit from me before he left. He seemed a little rattled. Don't even want to know what has to have happened to rattle 007. He's unshakable."

"Who knows. I know that we probably never will," Qirin said.

R raised her mug of tea and held it up for Qirin to bump his off of hers. He did. It was nice to have a few minutes to just them.

"I'm going to kip on my couch and wake up when 007 reaches 001 and be ready in case they need me."

"001's mission is mostly done, it's mopping up a few baddies here and there as the techs find them. You have enough paperwork to get things taken care of while waiting to hear. With 007 in the field, it's best you stay. He's a belligerent asshole to people who aren't you."

"M tasked me to cover him for a reason," Qirin said.

Qirin didn't know the reasons why but after hearing Bond after he had to be run by others techs if Qirin had to step out for any reason he understood. Bond was more managed by Qirin and less likely

"Bring me those research proposals when you wake up, and I'll help you with them. See what the techs have tried to slip through thinking that you'll be bored by the time you get to them."

"You got it." Qirin sipped at his tea before he wandered back to his office to lay out on the couch. He had few outfits in spare in a filing cabinet drawer for accidents and such. Most of those accidents were food related and not work materials related but still. He still liked to look his best in the job. It was a point of pride for him.

* * *

James looked at the Angel who was strung up like Jesus had been or at least mostly, her legs were spread to give access. 001, Samuel Clarkson was one of the few Demons that were inside of MI6. He had taken over the body of Samuel when he had been caught while on a mission not long after James had become a Double-Oh. James had known him well. He was one of the Demons who just never cared to take a name, so he usually took the name of the Human he took over. This time he had been taken over a body that had lost the will to live. The mind, the soul had left. James hadn't told a single person about it, other than Alec, of course. Samuel always did well in finding James targets.

Samuel had worked over this Angel pretty well before James had arrived, but given how long of a travel time James had since he couldn't get anywhere early due to MI6's eyes on him, Samuel needed to keep the Angel off guard.

"So, who are you?" James asked.

"Go die in a pit," the Angel said.

"Wow, such a lovely little mouth you have on you. I should use it for other things," Samuel said.

The look on the Angel's face said it all. While James didn't like to rape, he didn't care if others did. Samuel didn't usually do it, but the threat of it just might be what they need. He would also do it if it were the only thing that could get the Angel to break

"Its already trapped?"

"Oh, yeah. I trapped it using a circle." Samuel pointed down at the ground. James looked to see the faint carving of sigils into the ground. "Then while it was trapped like that I made sure to mark up its pretty body."

James watched as Samuel reached through the circle. He touched the Angel's skin, and James saw a lot of sigils appear there. He grinned at that. The skin was full of them. Marks that would stop it from leaving, even if the circle failed, marks that kept the Angel from passing out. That was the one that James loved the most. It would not be able to escape in any way, shape, or form. James pulled a knife from his leg sheath and stepped up to the Angel, crossing over the circle.

"Do you know who I am?" James asked.

"Yes," the Angel spat at him. With words and with saliva.

James just wiped that off of his face before he sliced open his own hand. He used the knife then to cut a strip just above the pubic area of the Angel's body. The blood that had got onto the knife from James got into the cut, and the Angel screamed. She tried to jerk away, but the nails that held her to the post stopped her. He touched the sigil that would make sure that the wound did not close and then spread his blood from the palm of his hand over the cut. The Angel screamed so loud that James was sure that if there were no sigils all over the area, they were in, cops would have arrived to figure out what was going on.

"Please," the Angel begged.

"Well that took less time than I wanted," Samuel said as he stepped into the circle with James.

James wiped his healed hand on the Angel's body, not where there were any cuts. It was degrading more than anything else.

"Angel's these days are too soft." James stepped up just that little bit closer to the Angel and turned her face to where she was forced to look at him. "I will let him violate you in the worst ways unless you tell me what I want to know. He's good at it too. He doesn't use senseless violence. He makes you enjoy it. He makes you want it to stop and to never stop."

"Please, I'll tell you anything."

"Do they know where Qi is?" James asked.

Samuel was just to the side to where the Angel couldn't see him but where James could. It allowed James to see the look of shock. James didn't figure that the Angel could tell the difference in James's words as compared to what he usually asked. None of the Angels ever made it back home to tell anyone.

"No," the Angel said.

James felt the truth of the words. He knew that the Angel wasn't lying, but still, there was no suffering an Angel to live on James's watch. Most Angels stayed out of London these days, too many had gone missing, and it wasn't like the Angels were smart enough to take James out.

"Have fun," James said to Samuel.

"But I told you!" The Angel screamed.

"And I never said what would happen if you did," James said. James stepped back and watched as Samuel dropped to his knees. James grinned at the first look of pleasure over the Angel's face. He wondered if this was the Angel's first time at anything that involved sex. James wouldn't be shocked. Most Angels were prudes and didn't make use of the pleasures of the body when inhabiting a Human. Which James thought was a sin in an of itself. James watched as Samuel brought the Angel to orgasm using his mouth. She was crying as she slumped down. Rape was a power game, and doing what Samuel did was the worst kind of power game there was because he made them enjoy it. Samuel, though, never touched Humans. Not Humans who didn't have an Angel inside of them. That would be a sure way for James to kill him. James enjoyed humans in a way most Demons could never understand, even some Fallen Angels.

James heard a murmur from Samuel and saw that he was talking to the Angel. He stepped closer to her and moved in a weird fashion that told James that he was slipping his cock inside of her. Her head moved back and forth quickly, and she begged for him to stop that she was pure that the Human she was inside of pure. James knew that she wasn't anymore. There was nothing pure left about the Human now. It would be a relief to die for the Human and for the Angel.

"Have fun," James said as he turned to leave. He didn't need to be there for this part.

"I will," Samuel said.

James was resting in his hotel room when he felt the death of the Angel. Samuel appeared in his room just moments later. Samuel's room had been compromised by the Angels that had come to stop him from doing his job just because he existed.

"So, how many?"

"Seventeen Angels died today, and the only nice death was the one I just gave her," Samuel said.

"Good." James sat up in bed and watched as Samuel stripped. His clothing was pretty immaculate, except for right around the groin where James could see the evidence of what he had done to the Angel. It looked like as far as her body responding to pleasure, she had enjoyed that one.

"The leader laughed when he caught me. I don't know who he thought that he had."

"Who knows. They are stupid. How did they get the drop on you?"

"They didn't really. I was using yours and Alec's safe house."

"So there were traps, and they couldn't leave once they got in there. Even if they had left their vessel, they would have been trapped. They really are stupid. They used to check that shit before going after a Demon. Now they don't fear us, and that allows us to kill more than normal."

"I've heard whispers from both sides about Nuriel and Denei."

"I've warned them; I'll make sure to warn them again soon. They are quite sickening, aren't they?" James slumped back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew that Samuel was going to get to the point of his discourse soon. "I've found him."

"Where?" Samuel asked.

"At home in London. He's happy, and in love with someone else, so I'm staying to the sidelines. He'll be more protected if they don't think that I know where he is."

"You think that they have their eyes on him?"

"I'm sure that they do. I don't think they know who Alec is though. Or Qi would be dead."

"Wait! Alec's bedding...shit." Samuel appeared in James's line of sight, looking down at him. "You mean to tell me that our Quartermaster, our new Quartermaster is Qi?"

"Yes, and he's been in a relationship with Alec since two thousand and one. I'm not getting in the middle of that."

"And Alec knows?"

"Of course he doesn't. Alec would stop seeing Qi, and then Qi will be upset. I can't..." James closed his mouth because he hated admitting to anyone that he would never harm Qi. That he would never do it. He couldn't. James couldn't break Qi heart, and even if James could step in and get rid of the pain, he wouldn't feel right.

"Eh, that old thing. A Fallen Angel with a heart, still weird but then I have spent a lot of time around Denei. I was there you know when he was hunting Nuriel after the cast him from Heaven for his love of Denei. I know that pain looked like, and at that point, Denei would only admit that he was fascinated by the Angel. James had never had an issue admitting his fascination and eventual lust for Qi. He never had an issue when it came to love. James was a Fallen Angel, and that meant he still had a little bit of good inside of him. Angels like to try and act like Fallen Angel's didn't, but they did.

"I'm going to stay away."

"Like the talk of the whole place isn't that you bring him food. I understand why Alec thinks it's cute now, though. He thinks you are trying to stay on the good side of his piece of flesh." Samuel walked away to head to the bathroom. A job done was a job done. James would head back with him, but first, he had to check when his flights were going to be leaving.

"Did you get in contact with Q-Branch?" James called out as he sat up in the bed.

"Yes. R said she would get the tickets as soon as possible and text our departure times."

James grabbed his phone from where it had fallen on the bed. He checked and found that R had indeed texted their leaving time. James settled in on the bed as it would be a quick turn around. He was looking forward to getting home and settling in for a little bit. He hadn't heard from Alec yet, but given that he would assume the mission was zero contact, James wasn't shocked. Still, it would be nice to stay at home and figure out what he wanted to do. He had stayed in London to try and find Qi, but now that he had found him, now that he knew that Qi was happy without James, James could go elsewhere and wait for Qi to be born again. Alec would protect him, MI6 would protect him. Qi would be safe. Safer probably without James around. He just had to wait for a mission that would "kill" him.

# July 2013

Qirin settled in at his desk in the underground area to the west of MI6. He had not settled into the main quarters for Q-Branch yet as they were still doing a lot of overhauls with the wiring and the security. It was happening a section at a time, and since Q-Branch wasn't using theirs anyway, Qirin had set them up for last. It required less moving on their part, and the set up where they were was already to where Qirin wanted it.

"Bond's back," Moneypenny said from behind Qirin.

Qirin didn't turn around to look at her. He just kept on clicking to get where he needed to go to file the report needed on the status of 003's weapons from his mission he returned from the day before. The gun had been in medical undergoing decontamination cleaning before being released back to Q-Branch to go over. It seemed that 003 had come into contact with a person that had HIV, and their blood had got everywhere. The gun was thankfully in full working order. Qirin was glad of that. It was one less thing to replace out of the rest of the kit that 003 had used. Though in 003's case he actually used them to save his life, not to just throw away before he couldn't be arsed to think further ahead. Thankfully, not many agents took after Bond.

"I'm glad but he wasn't gone on a mission, so I don't need to run him through anything. Why do I care if he's back?" Qirin found the form that he wanted and started to fill it out. At the bottom, he applied the code that would convert it to his signature. The code and the password to put into the system was unique. There was no other password used for that anywhere. There was a system in place that Qirin was the only one with access to that stopped duplicates from being used. It also allowed no actual words to be used in it. Qirin was a firm proponent of the use of Leetspeak to form passwords, but he used wrong numbers and symbols to replace ones that did have numbers or symbols that could be used. It was the best way to make sure that no one ever hacked and applied signatures to forms that they did not have the clearance to be able to do. It was the best workaround that Qirin could do without having to print and have a lot of paper on hand.

"I just thought I would warn you that he's going to come down here. He's a little off. I just wanted to warn you."

"Thank you, Moneypenny now I have work to do, and R is out sick. I don't want to get behind tonight. I don't want to have to be here longer than I have to be." Qirin smiled as he filed another form that gave R another two days off. She had the bug that had been going around. Most people who were sick were out for several days, and a few had come back to early, and it was why it was spreading around. Qirin hadn't got sick in a while, so he didn't want to get sick at all. He did not like being sick, he hated the crimp it put in his plans.

"So you aren't going to go and see him in medical?" Moneypenny asked.

Qirin stopped typing and turned to look at Moneypenny.

"Why is he in medical?"

"He won't say. He has them running all kinds of tests. They are doing it because he's never submitted himself to Medical like that, so they are worried."

"Well, thank you. I'll make sure and keep him out of Q-Branch as I don't need something else going around my department."

"Good." Moneypenny left Qirin's office as quiet as she arrived. She was settling in well as the go-between from M to other departments. She mainly dealt with agents but worked with Q-Branch on occasion as well, Qirin thought that it was because she wanted to snoop in Q-Branch. Qirin thought that she was a horrible snoop, but he didn't say that to her face. He was a little afraid of her.

Qirin tucked back into paperwork and got himself squared away to where he could leave and come in late to cover R's shift the next day covering her two Double-Ohs that had missions. Qirin couldn't push those off to those who didn't know how to handle them, and the other Double-oh handlers were all busy. Every Double-Oh except for 003 who was still getting through tests and 007 who had still on leave from his last mission. He would be out for at least another week. He had sprained his shoulder and wouldn't be cleared by medical until then at least. Qirin kept a close eye on his Double-Ohs. He was the one who saw them in and out of the field. Since he had taken over, he had kidnapped them seven times, one of them had been four times. After that, the Double-Ohs did not skip out on visiting medical. Bond had done it once, and he had woke up in medical locked in a room that would not let him out.

Bond and Alec had stayed out of Q-Branch for a while after that. Qirin had figured out what to use based on what had knocked out Alec once while on a mission. Qirin had taken apart the chemical analysis and found the ingredient that was not in a standard knock out gas and used it. It had taken Bond down like a dream. Qirin had told no one about his findings, he just made up the usual cocktail and then slipped the extra into it. Qirin was pretty sure that the two of them thought that someone knew exactly what they were and they were in Q-Branch, hence not coming in there since. Alec only came to pick up his gear for the mission he was on. He had watched everyone like a hawk, though. Qirin had found it funny.

"The little Boffin Bunny," a voice said from behind Qirin. Qirin turned around to look at Bond, who was leaning in Qirin's doorway. Bond looked off, and Qirin didn't like it. He looked behind Bond to see that no one was around. Bond tended to scare the other techs, more than Qirin liked and he was going to deal with it when his department was moved back. He would be able to better limit who was getting in and out of his department then.

"Boffin Bunny?" Qirin asked. Qirin reached out for the button that would call security to him, but he stopped when he realized that Bond's eyes were glowing more than normal, enough that anyone who saw him would know that something was up. Qirin saw the flash on his computer that said that Bond had escaped medical and was on his way to Q-Branch. Qirin thought about how it was a day late and a dollar short. He moved to put Bond still in his sight at the same time that he could read the longer briefing about what was going on.

Bond had been drugged. Someone had slipped him something that Medical couldn't figure out what it was but what they knew was that his hormones were elevated and he was focused on Qirin. Qirin could not think of a single reason why Bond would focus on him. He had been kind even after Qirin had ended things with Alec, which Qirin had thought was odd, but Bond never did a single thing that freaked Qirin out. Until at the current moment that was.

"So, Bond. What do you want?" Qirin asked as he brought up the internal cameras in Q-Branch. He changed them over to heat signature and found that there was no one inside. Qirin smiled and locked down the branch until he or M put in their code. There was nothing that he could to lock her out that wouldn't compromise the integrity of all of MI6, so he hoped she was smart enough not to override him until he had given the all clear.

"What do I always want from you, Little Boffin?"

At least Little Boffin was better than Boffin Bunny. Still, it wasn't the greatest. The tone, though sent shivers down Qirin's spine. He tried to keep control of himself, but it was hard. Alec had never quite lived up to what Qirin needed as far as taking him down to deep subspace. He didn't grant that freedom that it gave. He gave Qirin a taste of what it could be like though. The blue-eyed man in Qirin's dreams was able to. The blue eyes that looked precisely like Bond's eyes. The tone that Bond was using was like hearing an echo from his dreams. This was the Bond from his dreams. Qirin wanted to curse his dreams because his body was wanting, his mind, his entire essence wanted Bond at the moment, and he wasn't himself.

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out for a long time. I would say sex, but if it was, you could have had that a long time before now. It didn't take Alec long to get a leg over as it were. So Bond, what do you want?" Qirin locked down his computer with a few keystrokes, and it locked down everything inside of Q-Branch except for the doors to the open areas as well as the lights and air systems. It would make sure that Bond didn't get into anything that he wasn't supposed to. Qirin's badge would still get other doors open.

"You aren't scared of me. You never have been." Bond pushed up from where he was leaning against the door, and he took a step toward Qirin. Qirin stood up and watched Bond's eyes start to almost glow just a bit brighter.

"No, why would I be scared of someone who is in Her Majesty's employ to protect our country?" Qirin knew that he wouldn't be able to stop anything that Bond wanted to do to him. Bond had him dead to rights, and there was little Qirin could do without revealing that he knew exactly what Bond was. Though that was the reason that Qirin had syringes in the small medical area of Q-Branch that were for Double-Ohs. The Human ones it wouldn't bother at all. The only issue was getting there. The other issue was that Qirin's body probably wasn't going to do what he wanted.

Qirin needed to get Bond into the room so he could make a dash for the door, but before Qirin could even think about doing anything, Bond was stepping inside and shutting the door. Qirin hesitated to push the button that would alert the whole of MI6 that he was in trouble. He hesitated because he wasn't sure what kind of force they would use on Bond.

While Qirin was thinking, Bond, moved. He moved faster than any Human could, even a Double-Oh. He had his hand wrapped around Qirin's throat and was shoving him into the wall behind his desk. Qirin's fight, flight, or freeze response didn't kick in, not the way that it would in most Humans. He didn't freeze, he submitted.

"I've wanted you since I met you but never touched. Hearing Alec talking about you. Hearing him speak about every single act that you let him do to you. Imagining you under me like that. Your voice was taken from you, your ability to do anything but take my cock as I pound it into you. Then-" Bond cut off quickly, releasing Qirin's neck to hold up Qirin's arm. Qirin saw something on it. It was a single simple mark that he read as Qi. It was in the same language that Bond and Alec used to talk. Bond pressed his thumb over it. Qirin had never seen the mark before on his skin but yet Bond seemed to know it was there. Had Bond put it there? Had Alec? The name Qi was familiar to Qirin. He had heard it or seen. The note about Bond getting revenge for Qi. Why was Qi marked on Qirin's arm? Was he Qi? Why would Bond get revenge for him?

"Please don't hurt me," Qirin begged as Bond's hold on his wrist and arm tightened. Bond just grinned in response, and his eyes glowed even brighter before his other hand gripped the hair at the back of Qirin's head and pulled. Qirin saw stars but fuck if his cock wasn't getting hard.

"What about if I hurt you in just the ways that you like? I can smell your arousal, you know. I can smell your body changing from scared to aroused but with that hint of fear still there. I know you have guessed what I am, what Alec is. You are the only one who could have put that stuff in the drugs to knock me out. I've even found your stash of the stuff in the little medical room down the hall. I've left them because if you know what I am, you know what could come here and I won't leave you unprotected. Do you know my name, Little One?"

"No." Qirin swallowed, and that seemed to draw Bond's attention to his neck. Bond's head dipped, and Qirin felt something brush at his pulse point on his neck before teeth closed around it. The hand on his arm let go, and it dropped down to rub at Qirin's cock through his trousers. Qirin couldn't help the thrust into that hand that he did.

"I'll tell you one day. When I'm balls deep in your arse, and I want to hear you call me by my name." Bond worried at the spot a little more before he let go again. "For now, call me, James."

"James," Qirin said. He bit back the Sir that wanted to fall from his lips. He bit his lip to stop himself. He had been told what to call Bond, and for now, he would keep to that.

"Again," Bond growled at him.

"James," Qirin said before Bond even had the N finished in his speech. "Please, James."

"What would you do if I asked you to get naked?" Bond's lips trailed up his neck to his where his ear was before nipping there. Qirin shuddered unable to answer. His body was awash in the feel of Bond right there, holding him in place with his sheer will instead of actually holding him there.

"James," was all that Qirin could get out of his mouth.

Bond stepped back from him, letting go of his hair, his hand leaving Qirin's cock. He looked a little worried. His eyes raked over Qirin's body before he grinned. Bond reached out and grabbed Qirin's hair again, using it to move him. Qirin stopped when Bond had his back to Bond's front. The other arm wrapped around Qirin and held him right where Bond wanted him. Qirin could feel his hard cock pressed into his arse.

"I see what you want. I know what you need. So my Little One. I'm going to give you until the count of thirty to make a run for it. Where ever I catch you is where I am going to fuck you. You think you can only say my name now? Wait until your arse is full of my cock, and I'm holding you down and fucking you."

The door opened without anyone touching it, and as soon as Bond let go of him, Qirin was gone. He ran as fast and as hard as he can into the deeper tunnels. Qirin knew them well. He had personally walked all of them. There were hidden things inside of the tunnels that would freak out a normal person. Qirin didn't care that much.

Bond started after Qirin sooner than he said he would, but Qirin wasn't that shocked by that. It was practically what Bond was about. Doing what he was not supposed to do. There was one room that Qirin was aiming for. He had made up a bed in it with a rollaway mattress, but it was enough of a support and be better than the floor.

The pumping of blood was Qirin's only sound that he heard. His breathing didn't even register. He felt the throb of his veins. He was scared, but he was only scared a single thing, and it wasn't Bond catching him. Qirin fought himself as much as he fought anything else.

Bond caught Qirin just steps away from the door that Qirin wanted. Qirin was shoved into the wall, a hand on his forehead, stopping him from cracking it off of the stone. "I've caught you, Little One."

"And what are you going to do with me?" Qirin's heart was in his throat, or at least it felt that way. He tried to wiggle out of Bond's hold, but Bond wasn't going to let it happen.

The door that Qirin had been aiming for opened up, again with no hand on the knob and then Qirin was being manhandled off the wall and shoved inside. He turned around to see Bond shutting the door with his hand before he pulled a knife from somewhere and cut the tip of his finger. Qirin watched as Bond drew on the door in blood, it was a symbol of some kind.

"No one is getting through that, at least not anyone left inside of MI6 at the current. Samuel and Alec could get through, but that's about it. You have one choice to make, and then after that, all of your choices are mine to make."

"Okay," Qirin said.

"Are you taking your clothes off or am I? If I do, they are getting cut and ripped off." The knife was gone from Bond's hand, but Qirin didn't think that he couldn't get it back in just a few seconds.

Qirin looked down at his outfit and just smirked at Bond as his answer. He wanted to see what he would do. He wanted to see what damage Bond could and even wanted to do to him. Qirin didn't move as Bond advanced on him. He just stayed right where he was and allowed Bond to grab him.

"You should be afraid," Bond said with a leer in his tone. He plucked Qirin's glasses off of his face. Qirin didn't even blink like he was trying to focus his eyes. Those glasses were still an excellent cover. Bond grinned. "Little One has a few secrets it seems." Bond raised up the glasses and put them on. Finding that they were nothing more than fake glass.

"I do have a tint on them and a few extra things to help with eye strain from looking at computers all day long, but yes, those do nothing to help me see. It's something that I learned in grade school. The bullies go for glasses first, and if they think you can't see they are shocked when you fight back."

"And is that what I am?"

"You are a bloody big bully, but that's okay. You've got a big enough stick to take me apart with."

Bond chuckled as he turned them to push Qirin into the wall again. His arms were drawn up his to where Qirin was standing nearly on his tiptoes. He felt something wrap around them and tried to look up to see what had just appeared around his wrists. Bond's lips though claimed his as he turned his head and he couldn't move. There was the sound of a chain and when his hands were let go of. Qirin tugged on them and found that they were held fast by whatever was around his wrists. It was padded, so he wasn't going to hurt himself.

"Magic tricks are fun when someone notices them," Bond said. He stepped back.

Qirin looked up to see that it was padded cuffs that had runes of some kind etched in some kind of ink on them. The runes were not known to Qirin, and they were not the language that Bond and Alec used to talk to each other. Qirin looked down when he felt hands on his belt. He watched as Bond removed the belt, tossing it away. The buttons on his trousers were ripped off, and he heard them clatter around. Bond roughly dragged the trousers down Qirin's legs before jerking them off. Qirin had just enough time to grab the chain to make sure that his wrists weren't damaged. He felt something holding him, though. He tugged on the cuffs, and there was nothing else on his wrists. Bond took off his pants next before grabbing Qirin by his knees.

"You would look pretty wrapped in rope and at my mercy," Bond said.

"You talk a good game," Qirin said. He heard the clink of more chains and found that Bond had manifested more in the way that only he and his kind seem to be able to do. He was fully supported by the first cuffs holding him which was freaky as hell, but he didn't fight it when Bond let of one leg to wrap a cuff around the bottom or his thigh, right above his knee or below considering how his body was at the moment. It held him up with Bond let go of him all the way to do the other one. He was hanging in mid-air with nothing but the cuffs holding him up, and he felt like he was lying on his back.

It wasn't until Bond was unzipping his trousers that Qirin realized there was no lube and no condoms. He didn't have a safe word, and he wasn't sure what the hell Bond would do if he called out yellow. The lights in the room started to buzz, and then there was an explosion from them popping. Qirin felt the air build up a charge. It pressed down on his chest and then it stopped. The room was dark, but Bond was still there in front of him. He could feel the heat of him, see the glow of his eyes. Qirin heard a zipper, but it was long and drawn out like it was a bag or something, so it was not the zipper on Bond's trousers. Something wet and cold pressed at Qirin's hole, and he knew it was lube. It rubbed over and then Bond was pressing in with two fingers, just like Qirin liked.

"Alec told you everything did he?" Qirin asked. He had no clue why he spoke at all and why he mentioned Alec like that. Suddenly Bond was closer to him than he had been before and kissing him. Qirin wanted to protest it, and he did, but it did no good. Bond was there, and he wasn't leaving. The fingers in his arse still moved, slicking up his passage so that he wouldn't get torn. Qirin heard the rip of a condom and then just what felt like seconds later, Bond was sliding into him. Qirin thumped his head into the wall, trying to move in any way shape or form.

"He did not. He wouldn't violate your privacy other than you were the best fuck he'd had in a while, he talked about general terms of the things he used on you, not how he used them. I just know what you need." Bond pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back inside of Qirin, taking his breath from him. He was open in a way that had his body shivering as he was fuck viciously. If anyone had seen this, they would think that he was being raped instead of giving his consent, but then there were a lot of people who saw this type of relationship as nothing close to consensual. Qirin clenched and unclenched his fists with each of Bond's thrusts inside of him. Bond dipped his head down to lick twice at one of Qirin's nipples before he bit it. Qirin almost came. He felt that urge build and with Bond's next thrust he readied to come but Bond's hand on his balls, grabbing and pulling stopped him. The pain was a rush that cut his orgasm but made him more aroused. Qirin screamed, and he couldn't help it. He wanted it more. He wanted anything more.

Bond was playing him like a fiddle. Like something that he could pick up and set down again and know exactly what to do and how to get right back where he was. The only thing that Qirin was able to track Bond's movements with was the feel of his body but also the glow of his eyes. They were even more ice blue in the absence of light in the room.

"Please," Qirin begged when he was cut off from orgasm again. He jerked on the cuffs making the chains rattle. He had no clue why he trusted that he was going to stay up like he was forever. He trusted Bond and given that he was a Fallen Angel, he should run the total opposite from where Bond was.

"Oh, no, Little One, you'll come when I allow. Not a second before, not a second later. Your entire being right now is at my mercy. I can give you pain with a touch."

Bond's hand grabbed at Qirin's hip, and it was like a violet wand on his skin. Then his fingers touched at his belly, and it was like he was walking them up Qirin's skin but every single place that he touched it was like hot wax being dripped onto Qirin's skin. Qirin was beyond words, at least ones he knew he was speaking. He tried. He tried to beg, he tried to plead, but he had no clue what words came out of his mouth. He ached, he wanted, he needed, and Bond was denying him. Bond's hand closed around his neck, and he squeezed just enough to cut off Qirin's breathing. It was utterly perfect. Bond leaned in, and Qirin could just feel breathing on his skin and then teeth nipping at his ear.

"Come."

Qirin didn't even think about trying to stop it. His body careened into orgasm, and Qirin felt Bond's cock swelling inside of him. He almost wished that Bond didn't have the condom on, he wanted to feel that warmth enter him. He felt his own release warming his sweaty skin and then Bond was stroking his cock, milking every single drop from him, taking him towards being overwhelmed. Bond's other hand was gripping Qirin's arse cheek, and he felt the nails curl inside, he felt them cutting into his skin, and he came again from the pain. This time he blacked out.

* * *

James felt himself waking up, he smelled sex, sweat, and damp stone. He didn't open his eyes. He tried to remember what he had last done. He remembered going shopping for food. He had wanted to cook risotto for dinner with shrimp. He had just walked past an alley when a Demon stepped into his path. James had growled at the Demon, but it had only smirked before jabbing him with something. The fire had started seconds later, but before the Demon could leave, Bond had grabbed it by the throat and went back to his flat with it. Tossed inside of a cage, James had tried to wait out the drug he had been given. He tried to ignore the call of the fire in his blood. It was iffy after that, the moment that James had given in to the call. He had traveled the distance in seconds that put him outside of MI6. He hoped that it smelled like sex because James had jerked off in bed alone because Qirin wasn't there and James hadn't found him.

The moan that came from the body in front of him belayed that. James tried not to move, but the scent of bergamot told James that it was indeed Qirin there in front of him. He drank enough of the damned tea that he smelled like bergamot to James. James forced his eyes open to look at Qirin to see that his body was marked up from rough sex. He was still wearing the wrist cuffs even though none of the sigils were activated. James looked down his body to see that the thigh ones were on him as well. Qirin was well out of it, his hands curled up into James's body where they were lying mostly chest to chest. Qirin was hard, even asleep.

"James," Qirin said, his voice lilting like he was in the middle of a sex dream.

"I'm no saint," James said as he moved, rolling Qirin onto his back and settling between his legs. James found the kit that he used the night before. It was his hardcore kit, the sigils on all of it made to stop Demons from being able to escape while James worked them over. James dug through to the lube and coated his fingers. He slipped them inside of Qirin, finding him slick and open. James saw the ripped condom package from the night before on the ground, so he found a condom in his bag. A hand reached out and stopped him. James looked up at Qirin, seeing his eyes open just enough to where he could see James. There was light coming from somewhere, and James saw it was demon light. An orb that they used to lure humans to them to kill in the olden days. There was glass all over the room, everywhere but the bed and one spot near the wall. James realized that he had lost a lot of control the night before, and it was lucky that Qirin was only a little marked up. James had been denying himself just long enough that he could have hurt Qirin a lot in just claiming the young man as his.

"No," Qirin said as he pulled the condom packet from James's fingers. Qirin tossed it to the side.

"You need me to wear it, Qirin," James said. He knew that Qirin would never be able to go back to Alec if James took him like that. He didn't want Qirin to, but James didn't like taking what wasn't his, he had just enough of the drug inside of him at the moment that he couldn't fight the lure.

"Alec didn't, back when he and I..." Qirin trailed off as James surged up to take his mouth.

James heard the words of what they were. Back when he and Alec used to be a couple. James had not heard Alec talk about Qirin for a while, but James hadn't thought much of it. He had not talked about Qirin a lot before Qirin had started at MI6.

"You are not his anymore?" James asked when he finally pulled back. Qirin was wiggling under him, wanting more. His body flushed with arousal, sweat already starting on his skin. It was moments like this that James missed the most, Qirin full of wanting under him, willing to take James over and over as long as it meant that James stayed.

"No," Qirin whispered.

James slicked up his cock with lube and didn't even give Qirin a second to stop him. He grabbed Qirin under his ass and lifted him up and thrust inside him in one go. Qirin moaned as he was filled. James felt scabs from a mark on his ass, James had clawed him there the night before it seemed. James pressed Qirin's knees to his the sides of his chest so that James could lean over and cover Qirin totally. James caught his arms as he released them to do something. He easily transferred them to one hand, even with the cuffs he could hold them both down above Qirin's head.

"Then you are now mine," James said.

Qirin's eyes widened in shock, but as James started to thrust hard and fast inside of him, Qirin's eyes closed in pleasure. Qirin moved as much as possible, thrusting down on James's cock as much as he could.

"You aren't ever going to allow Alec to touch you again. No one else is ever going to have you, Qi. No one. No one but me."

"Yes," Qirin said.

James moved enough to where he could take a hand of Qirin's in each of his and press them down into the bed. James used that to lift himself up to where the only place they were touching was there and at their groins and legs. Qirin couldn't move anymore when James straightened his arms. Qirin was the picture of beautiful, his skin sweaty, his body showing his arousal in all ways. He smelled like James, and he was going to forever.

Qirin's eyes opened as he came with James coming just seconds after. James held Qirin down as he was filled. Qirin squirmed at the warmth of it all. There was a reason that James used condoms when he had sex with anyone. His semen was a little warmer than most, all of his bodily fluids were. It didn't take long at all for Qirin to settle, his eyes looking at James's face. James smiled down at him. It never took long for James to fall in love and he had been halfway there before this. He watched as Qirin's face went through several emotions before settling on contentment.

"Why have I been dreaming of you for years?"

"Years?" James asked. He wondered when the dreams had started. Qi usually only dreamed about him after they met, which would have been the Casino Royale mission.

"My first wet dream was because of you. Your eyes, your ice blue, glowing eyes with hands that held me down and gave me the best sex, before I even knew what sex was. I was researching BDSM long before anyone really knew what it was if they were not in the lifestyle."

James let go of Qirin's arms so that he could sit up and look down at the human. That was a first. Qirin had never dreamed about him before, not like that. Not sex dreams. He wondered what had changed. James lifted up Qirin's arm and laid his thumb over the mark. Qi's name in one of many Demonic languages that had popped up. This was the first though.

"Who is, Qi?" Qirin asked.

James looked at Qirin's face, he was sure that shock was all over it. Qirin looked inquisitive, and James knew if they stayed like they were, they were going to keep on having sex. When the relationship turned sexual, it was always like a honeymoon period for a while after. James gently pulled out of Qirin, Qirin hissed a little in pain as James pulled out of him. He had to be a little sore. James had something for that. James reached under Qirin's head and cupped it, drawing him up. It was a little tricky as Qirin had to get his legs underneath him from being on either side of James's hips.

"I'll explain everything later, Qirin. Right now, I think it would be best if we showered and got dressed."

"You ripped my trousers. I have more in my locker."

"I have a pair of sweats you can wear." James grabbed the bag and dragged it up onto the bed, opening the other middle compartment to pull out the sweat pants. "Is there a shower here in Q-Branch?"

"Yes. It's next to the decontamination shower."

"I know where that is." James settled the sweats down into the bed again. He found Qirin's shirt and sweater he had been wearing. The sweater looked a little worse for the wear on the back. James tried to remember why.

"You fucked me against the wall and didn't take it off. It got a little damaged. It's okay. It's not one of my favorites, but it will help keep me warm after the shower. I should put something on to wear while in the halls. There are cameras in there."

"Don't worry about that." James wrapped Qirin's arms around his neck before he grabbed Qirin's legs to wrap them around his waist. "Hold on tight."

James heard Qirin's shock at being moved like that. James settled Qirin onto his feet as they appeared in the bathroom. It was a huge room that had a locker row on one side and four shower stalls. It was made for communal showering. James reached back and locked the door. He settled the bag down on the bench. Qirin walked to a locker, but James stopped him.

"I want you to wear my sweats," James said.

"Is that a Fallen Angel thing?"

James just looked at Qirin in shock. He had suspected that Qirin was the one in Q-Branch that knew what he was, but now it seemed that something had confirmed his suspicions. He figured that the memory of the night before would come, he hoped it did. It seemed like Qirin had rocked his world a little bit the night before.

"It's me being an alpha male who likes to see his partner in his clothes. At some point, I'll let you wear clothes that you buy, but for now, I want you in things that I like." James really hoped that the clothes he had picked out and were in a closet didn't freak Qirin out too much. James figured that Qirin would freak out about a lot in the world.

"It has nothing to do with your being The Dragon, Leviathan, or Levi as you like few to call you?" Qirin asked.

"You are a nosy boffin, Qirin, and that might get you spanked."

"You promise?" Qirin asked.

James groaned and picked up Qirin carrying him back into the shower area and turning on the water before pressing Qirin into the wall to kiss him. James knew that when he lost Qirin this time, he was going to go nuts. He would probably nearly destroy the world. Lucifer might actually send Denei and Nuriel to kill him for making a mess. James didn't care though because if he lost the one version out of the others, he had who was perfect for him, he wouldn't care about living anymore.

James took care while washing Qirin, making sure that his bruises, though wanted, were kissed better. That the marks on his ass from James's claws were cleaned and cared for. It seemed that Qirin had survived the night before with no issue.

The room was invaded by someone, and James didn't notice it, but Qirin did. James turned around and pushed Qirin behind him. It was Alec. He wasn't getting too close, but he was getting close enough that James knew it was him without having to open the curtain that had been closed. James had just pushed through it.

"So, I went on a hunt last night. I found you had trapped the Demon in your flat, so I got everything from him. He was paid by another Demon to dose you. It seems that while the Angels had not figured out that you have found Qi the Demons have and they wanted to make sure that you went out and hunted more Angels. So they set you up to kill him. Where is he?"

"I'm here," Qirin called out.

"Shit," Alec said. He did step through the curtain, opening it enough to where his head was peaking in. Qirin stepped from behind James. "I didn't smell him. He fucking smells like you."

"Yes. It and bergamot which I could see you thinking was just left on me from him. So I have to watch out for Demons as well this time?"

"Oh no, your brother made sure that no one is ever going to touch him again. He's hunting this himself. Seems word got back to him. So do you want to tell me why you didn't tell me that Qirin was Qi from the moment you figured out?"

"Because you know that I don't force him to change his life. If I had told you, you would have broken up with him."

"Yes, well, if you figured out who he was when I think you did, he broke up with me anyway. Should we be talking about this right now?"

"Qirin is the one that knows what we are. He's the one who added the drug to the shit that they knocked us out with. So it matters not."

Alec looked at Qirin like he was looking at a ghost. It was kind of comical.

"How long have you known?"

"What you are? A long time. Didn't scare me off, did it?" Qirin was still naked, but he looked like he was dressed. He wasn't trying to hide his body at all.

James was having a hard time wrapping his head around the differences between every single other version of Qi that he had found and Qirin. Alec looked like he was as well.

"You are supposed to be on a mission, Alec. So why are you not?"

"One of your birds who has taken refuge in another area alerted Samuel that something was wrong and so he told me. I made my handler tell me about what was going on, and if it was the same drug that I thought it was, I knew that James would go hunting for his Qi. I just didn't expect that he knew where he was. I was told that you had battened down the hatches in Q-Branch with James inside and with the drug in his system he wasn't going to doing the teleporting thing that we can do. He was safe, so I started to hunt for who had drugged him. It was stupid easy as James had done the work for me. I wanted to check on him before I left, though." Alec looked at Qirin, and for a few seconds, James felt anger fill him up. He wanted to lash out, but Alec raised his hands and stepped back. Qirin wrapped an arm around James's waist and held him, shushing him like a child. James noticed that he was making a growling sound.

"James, I'm yours," Qirin said.

"I won't touch him like that I promise. I just wanted to make sure that he was fine. The drug can make even the gentlest Demon and Angel turn into a wild beast," Alec said, his voice calm and collected.

"Take me home, James," Qirin said.

"What about-" James waved his hand up to encompass the area all around them. "MI6."

"I'll alert M that we are laving through the tunnels, that you are safe to be around but that you are feeling very cagey after being drugged and made to act against your will. She won't question."

"And what about you?"

"I can handle her. I've been handling people like her for a long time. You don't need to worry about that. So you pick out what you want me to wear, Alec is going to go back to his mission, then you are going to take me home so I can feel my cats and you can get used to them."

"Cats, huh?" James asked.

"Yes, two of them. Ozma and Mombi, Alec gave them to me as a present to help me not feel as lonely in my new flat. They are sweet little darlings. Though you might not like Mombi as much, she's near silent and freaks out Alec when he comes by to check on me."

"Fucking cat can sneak up on even me, James. I would love to see how she does on you."

"That's what collars with bells are for," James said. He pushed down on that spark of jealousy. Though it seemed that Alec felt it or saw it or something because he took a few steps back and closed the curtain blocking off the shower.

"I'll go back to what I am supposed to be doing. You two get this shit locked down and figure out what you are going to do."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Qirin yelled after him. The look on his face was fond but not fond like he was missing him but fond like he counted Alec among his closest friends, which was good. There were times that Qi had been jealous of the friendship between Alec and James. It had sparked fights like James couldn't believe. Once which Qi had run and hadn't ever come back. James had found out that slavers had taken him and he fought until he died. James had destroyed every single trace of the slavers, setting the slaves free and finding them good places to so where they would be safe.

James was silent as he picked out clothes for Qirin to wear, a warm sweater and T-shirt form Qirin's things and a pair of James smaller sweatpants. James touched Qirin as he dressed him. It was going to take a while for James to get used to this. To be able to touch and grab, yank and bruise, to do what he had wanted to do for so long but never been able to do.

Qirin made the call to M to talk her out of sending in a party to breach Q-Branch and told her that she could override but that James was still off and was afraid of what that would to him if someone came around. He lied his ass off that James had not touched him and that he was fine. He wasn't lying about the fine part, but the rest was a barefaced lie. James heard most of M's words, but he didn't try and overhear other things when she spoke low. She wanted to make sure that her loose cannon had not gone off its rocker, even if it wasn't James's fault. James's phone went off, and it was the nurse in Medical that knew what he was. He was a lovely nurse who liked being held down and fucked, tied up and fucked, James told him that he was fine, but if he came by Qirin's flat, James would give him blood to test for the drug he had been given.

James waited for Qirin to hang up, and when he nodded his head at James after pocketing his phone. James stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around him, the bag slung over his shoulder as no one needed access to his cuffs and other toys. Then they were gone from MI6. James landed outside of Qirin's flat.

"I shouldn't be shocked that you know where I live, should I?"

"Not, really." James wanted to have a conversation that was overdue, but he didn't want to freak Qirin out too much.

"Let me get tea made and the cats fed." Qirin unlocked the door with a hand on a spot that was seemingly random on the door. James couldn't see where it was that different from the other spots. There was nothing. He even ran his hand down it, starting from above to below.

"Special door?"

"I would give you the code, but I think you can just pop in here when you want."

"Yes, but I'm going to have to set up sigils all over to make sure that others can't do that. That will require you painting or covering them up with pictures. Some I will be able to hide behind what is there, but others are not." James looked around the living area of the flat. There was a lot of things he could hide them behind, but others had to be spaced just right. James walked to eh room that was obviously the cats and then into Qirin's room. It was pretty devoid of much of anything. That was a sign that Qirin didn't stay in there much. His bed was huge and solid wood. James would have a little issue turning the place into somewhere that he could enjoy fucking Qirin. Though James already had a good setup at his flat, the house would come later. Qirin had his cats though, and so James knew that long term, they were going to be coming here more. James would have to do a little work around the house to make sure that the cats would be safe when they moved into there.

"So, how exactly were those cuffs able to just hold me up?" Qirin called from the kitchen.

James turned to leave the bedroom and went to where Qirin was. He was popping something into the oven, it looked like something with potatoes, cheese, and some veg. There was a kettle on the stove and a teapot beside it. James walked over to take a sniff of the tea. It was a spiced tea of some kind, smelling a lot like it was from Thailand or somewhere like that. The smell of coconut was also present.

"That's not your Earl Grey," James said.

"No. I'm feeling like a Chai this morning." Qirin turned around after he poured the water into the pot over the leaves and spices that were in a steeper. He put the lid on it and then the cozy. It was kind of domestic in a very weird way to James. "Don't dodge my question."

"There are two answers to that question," James said with a smile on his face. He cupped Qirin's cheek and pulled him close, that hand sliding back to Qirin's hair and the other settling on the small of his back. "The first is short, and I know you won't accept and the second is long and drawn out but settled back to the first. It's magic. It's what Humans call the powers and abilities that runes and sigils have in the world. There is no science that can accurately explain how I can for all intents and purposes teleport around the world, how I can slip into this body and out of it again. I have power inside of me, and when I charge runes and sigils they are able to act on their own, like hold you up, hold you open, so I can fuck you and not have to worry about dropping you. I can theoretically put runes on your body that would allow me to manipulate you in ways, hold you still, almost like invisible full body restraint, but the pain of applying them would be horrific. I know of a Demon who did it to an Angel, not for that purpose but another, and he said the pain was horrific but that the Angel didn't care or mind."

"Nuriel and Denei?" Qirin asked.

James glared at Qirin as he stepped back to look at him better because it seemed that he was a lot more knowledgeable than anyone else that was Human that James knew. There were Demons who thought that Denei was a fairy tale to scare the other Demons. Though there were some, that thought the same about James.

"Yes," James said. He pulled the cozy off of the tea and set about removing the steeper pot part and getting it cleaned out. Qirin poured them each a cup and put the cozy back over it. It seemed that James was going to have the longer getting used to everything time this go around. "Why don't we sit down, and then you can ask me questions, and I'll tell you what I want you to know."

James sat down at the kitchen table that was big enough for the two of them to eat at and no one else. There were only two chairs. James grabbed Qirin as he walked around the table to sit in the other seat. He pulled Qirin down into his lap. James buried his nose into the nape of Qirin's neck and inhaled. He could smell himself there, and it pleased him a lot. There was a faint bit of ozone. That all Demons and Fallen Angels had. It would warn away most of the people that would want to fuck with Qirin. Though it might not stop the ones that wanted to fuck Qirin but they would take no for an answer because the scent on Qirin labeled him claimed by someone powerful and disrespecting a higher Demon was a way to get oneself killed.

"Storytime is going to happen in your lap?" Qirin asked, but he didn't try and get away.

James didn't answer, but he did spread his legs, and that spread Qirin's a more, showing that his cock was hard in James's sweatpants. James worked his hand under the band of the sweats and wrapped his hand around Qirin's cock.

"I like naked story time better, but that depends on breakfast."

"An hour for that to cook from frozen." Qirin tipped his head back to lay it on James's shoulder. James pushed to find the lube bottle that he had a few runes on so he could summon it to him. He slicked up two fingers before pushing them up inside of Qirin. James made sure that he was coated before he pulled down the hem of his own sweats and speared Qirin on his cock. Qirin moaned and did not try and get away from James. James pulled Qirin down onto his cock all the way before he started to talk about the first time that he had met Qi.

Qirin took everything that James did to him, including the bite marks on his shoulders, the scratches all over his thighs and stomach. The only thing that Qirin did was beg for more. James didn't think that he could ever tire of this Qi, Qirin was everything that James had ever wished Qi could be. He took that dark side of James, the one that wanted to hurt and make him scream out in pain, and all it did was make Qirin harder or make him come.

James worked Qirin to two orgasms before he let his own takeover. Then it was washing up a little, and the timer on the oven went off. Qirin was tired it seemed, and so James fed him breakfast and then tucked him into bed. The cats took a little to get used to James to where they finally laid down with them.

It was easy to tell that the cats loved Qirin and wanted to sleep with him, but they were afraid of James. So James did nothing. He laid there and let them sniff him, lick him, and at one point Mombi put her arse into his face as she got comfortable. Ozma settled in on Qirin's hip with her head pillowed on James's. It was strange for James to sleep in the same bad as two cats. Qirin, though, had no issue sleeping. James just hoped that a phone didn't ring and wake them before Qirin had got the sleep that he needed. James would probably kill anyone who disturbed them. He might kill someone for just looking at Qirin wrong. It was the pull to protect, James felt like everything that moved in the dark was going to jump out and kill Qirin. James wasn't going to let it happen. James looked at Qirin as he slept and breathed. As long as Qirin breathed, James would do anything to save him. Including giving up his own life.

# The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
